El ultimo regreso de Trunks
by brendaneko
Summary: Trunks tiene que volver al futuro, pero dejara su corazón en el pasado, por favor lean mi tentador final de esta su saga y POR FAVOR espero su REWIEWS
1. He vuelto solo para encontrarte

Hola ahora estoy aquÃ­ para contar una historia de mi personaje favorito, Trunks , esta historia esta ubicada despuÃ©s de la saga de Cell, justo despuÃ©s del ova del campeonato de Mister SatÃ¡n. Bueno comenzamos.......  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Es un dÃ­a muy caluroso ya que el verano esta dando comienzo, en los jardines de la CorporaciÃ³n CÃ¡psula la aun joven y bella Bulma se asolea cerca de la alberca, en donde juegan Gohan y Krillin quiÃ©n carga al bebÃ© Trunks y son observados de crca por una embarazada Milk y un siempre adusto Vegeta. De pronto ven llegar una nave conocida, de la cual baja (el guapisÃ­mo, encantador y bien parecido) Trunks.- Trunks!!!!!!!!, pero que agradable sorpresa no pense que nos visitarÃ­as tan pronto.- dice una muy contenta Bulma.- Si, mi madre insistiÃ³ en que deberÃ­a visitarlos y que me relajara un poco.- dijo Trunks mientras sonriendo miraba a todos .  
  
Mientras instalaba a Trunks en su habitaciÃ³n acostumbrada Bulma le decÃ­a que era una suerte que hubiera llegado justo hoy, ya que irÃ­an a la playa a disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones y se hubiera sentido muy triste de que no los hubiera encontrado, terminando de acomodarlo se despidiÃ³ y le deseÃ³ buenas noches. Trunks ya recostado sobre su almohada pensÃ³ que habÃ­a hecho bien al hacerle caso a su madre, ya que tal vez nunca los volverÃ­a a ver debido a que la mÃ¡quina del tiempo no soportarÃ­a otro viaje mÃ¡s y no podrÃ­a seguir arriesgando un futuro que no era el suyo, estando a punto de dormirse escucho que su puerta se abrÃ­a y al incorporarse vio que era su padre... Vegeta.- Hola Trunks solo vine para decirte que me da gusto que estÃ©s completo en una pieza ya que no me agradarÃ­a que mi Ãºnico hijo estuviera destrozado por ahÃ­, bueno eso era todo hasta maÃ±ana.- dijo mientras que al darse vuelta sele dibujÃ³ una ligera sonrisa. Trunks todavÃ­a no asimilaba que habÃ­a sucedido cuando pensÃ³.- Vaya en verdad valiÃ³ la pena venir, tan solo por ver esa sonrisa en la cara de mi padre.- y despuÃ©s con una gran sonrisa se fue durmiendo.  
  
El lugar era un paraÃ­so, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su mundo volviera a ser como este que se abrÃ­a ante sus ojos. Pero ahora era momento de divertirse y pensÃ³ al estar todos juntos compartiendo un sustancioso almuerzo que faltaba un gran hueco por llenar, Goku, el seÃ±or Goku, pero Ã©l habÃ­a decidido no regresar, ojalÃ¡ se arrepintiera.- Oye mamÃ¡, digo Bulma, he visto que estÃ¡n arreglando el gran jardÃ­n de enfrente que celebran.- preguntÃ³ Trunks.- Solo tu cumpleaÃ±os hijo, y por favor sigue diciÃ©ndome mamÃ¡, me encanta tener un hijo tan apuesto y grande como tÃº.- contestÃ³ una emocionada Bulma.- Vaya serÃ¡ una doble celebraciÃ³n, el primer aÃ±o de bebÃ© Trunks y Â¿cuÃ¡ntos aÃ±os cumples tÃº Trunks?.- dijo Krillin.- Bueno pues contando que pasaste una aÃ±o entrenando con tu papÃ¡ en el cuarto del castillo, supongo que vas a cumplir 19 aÃ±os Â¿no?.- dijo Gohan muy interesado.- Si asÃ­ es Gohan, ahora comprendo por que mi madre me enviÃ³.- dijo Trunks.  
  
Y cuando serÃ¡ la fiesta Bulma?.- Preguntaron todos a coro.- Bueno, el dÃ­a exacto, y papÃ¡ y mamÃ¡ llegaran para esa fecha, dentro de 3 dÃ­as.- contestÃ³ esta. Bueno chicos vamos a la playa, papÃ¡ dijo que habÃ­a dejado varias motos deslizadoras. Al estar observando alrededor divisÃ³ una pequeÃ±a casa, pero bellamente arreglada con flores y enredaderas y pensÃ³ que parecÃ­a una casa de ensueÃ±o, le preguntÃ³ a su mamÃ¡ si pertenecÃ­a a ella, contestÃ³ que lo era antes pero que su padre se le habÃ­a cedido a una joven estudiante y que de hecho pensaba visitarla para invitarla a la fiesta y luego de pensar un poco le pregunto si le gustarÃ­a hacerlo por ella y sin pensarlo dijo que sÃ­.  
  
Ya encaminÃ¡ndose se amonesto a si mismo el haber aceptado tan rÃ¡pido, Ã©l el seÃ±or seriedad fuese a invitar a una total desconocida a una fiesta y para acabar su propia fiesta; estaba ya entrando por el sendero cuando escuchÃ³ unos gritos y ya alertada su guardia se dirigiÃ³ hacia donde se escuchaban, y vio que unos tipos con lo que parecÃ­an unos trajes de guardia real intentaban lastimar y llevarse a una chica, en un suspiro se deshizo de ellos y recordÃ³ a la chica, debÃ­a de ser la dueÃ±a de la casa. Pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, la criatura mÃ¡s bella estaba tirada a sus pies, se acercÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente a ella la recogiÃ³ en brazos y la llevÃ³ dentro de la casa, al recostarla en un sillÃ³n pensÃ³ que no se habÃ­a equivocado, no era tan bella por fuera, de hecho no tenÃ­a una figura espectacular, pero su belleza interna irradiaba por todos los poros de su piel y por su angelical rostro, tal y como Gohan siempre le habÃ­a dicho que deberÃ­a verse la verdadera belleza. En eso un par de ojos castaÃ±o claro se abrieron lentamente como si trataran de ubicar en donde estaban, cuando de repente se fijaron en Trunks.- Â¿QuiÃ©n eres, tu me salvaste de esos tipos? Gracias, muchas gracias.- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado Trunks.- Mi nombre es Trunks, soy hijo de Bulma de Corp. Cap., espero que estÃ©s bien, que querÃ­as esos tipos ...... er disculpa cual es tu nombre?.- Bueno mi salvador puede saber que mi nombre es Sakura Ai, y tan solo llÃ¡mame Sakura. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Bueno este es el primer capÃ­tulo de esta historia sus chistes y comentarios los espero ansiosamente, no tarden. 


	2. Un angel en mi casa

Aquí estoy de regreso, ahora que Trunks a salvado a Sakura (no se me ocurrió otro nombre, lo siento) ¿le invitara a la fiesta? Y por que lo habrá dejado impresionado, las hormonas ya estarán haciendo efecto(jejeje).  
  
Bueno continuemos.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
.- Mi salvador tiene derecho de saber mi nombre, soy Sakura Ai, pero puedes llamarme solo Sakura.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- Vaya, es un lindo nombre, pero por que te atacaron esos tipos?.- dijo Trunks.- Bueno lo que sucede...... es que quieren que regrese a casa, pero yo no quiero regresar, no mientras quieran que yo.....- su cara se entristeció con gran pesar. En eso a Trunks le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero recordó que acababa de conocerla, así que tomo sus manos y le dijo.- Si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero esos tipos volverán, ¿crees que aquí estarás segura?.- No lo sé, mis poderes aún no regresan y ..... dejo de hablar como si recordara que no debería decir eso.- Bueno Sakura, sino me puedes decir más te comprendo yo también he pasado por eso, pero creo poder ayudarte.- le dijo sonriendo. Sakura se dio cuenta que ese chico antes no sonreía muy seguido, se veía una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos y como le decía su mamá estos eran el espejo del alma. Mientras veía como hablaba por el comunicador con Bulma, lo observo detalladamente, era un muchacho sumamente apuesto, su larga cabellera le daba un aspecto peligroso, pero lo que más le agradaba eran sus ojos, de un azul realmente claro.- Son del mismo color que de los de Bulma.- pensó sonriendo.- pero esa expresión como de enojados le recordaban a otra persona, alguien a quien había visto en el torneo de artes marciales ¿ podría ser?. De pronto escuchó una voz que la llamaba entre asustada y preocupada y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba soñando despierta.- Sakura, te sientes mal.- dijo Trunks.- parece como si te hubieras ido muy lejos.- Lo siento Trunks, pero estaba pensando, que estabas haciendo por aquí? (mentirosilla).- Eh, bueno lo que pasa es que mamá, me mandó a invitarte a una fiesta que habrá el próximo sábado, y para saber como estabas.- dijo Trunks un poco avergonzado.- Pero que raro, Bulma siempre me habla por el comunicador.- dijo muy extrañada.- En serio ( ah que mamá tan malvada , me mandaría para que yo...) .-y Trunks sintió otra vez que su rostro ardía.- Bueno le explique a mamá lo que pasó e insistió que te llevara a casa, allí tenemos muchos sistemas de seguridad, y el que quiera acercarte a ti tendrá que pasar sobre muchos chicos fuertes.- dijo con gran orgullo.- Así que recoge lo más necesario y vamonos lo más pronto posible.-  
  
Después de que recogieron las cosas de Sakura, al salir de la casa Sakura oprimió un botón que estaba escondido en una pared de la casa y ¡¡buummm!!, esta quedó dentro de una cápsula, y prosiguieron el camino hacia la casa de Bulma. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando de pronto ella se detuvo y le preguntó sin mirarlo.- Trunks ¿ tú también me protegerás?.  
  
Trunks quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero contestó muy sinceramente.- Por supuesto que sí, yo más que nadie te protegeré.- Vaya, espero que este sueño no termine pronto.- se dijo Sakura para sus adentros  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la casa de la playa Bulma llegó a su encuentro y dijo que estaba muy aliviada de que llegaran sanos y salvos, y que Sakura podría estar con ellos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que ella y su familia habían prometido a la madre de Sakura que siempre velarían por ella. Así que cuando Bulma dejó a Sakura en su cuarto, esta solo pudo agradecer a Dios que alguien se preocupara por ella y la cuidara, y después se recostó ya que se sentía muy cansada y al irse durmiendo solo musitó.- Trunks.-  
  
Trunks se dirigía a su habitación después de haber sido acosado por todos incluso su mamá sobre que había pasado en casa de Sakura y haber dejado sin respuesta a todos los chicos sobre si Sakura era linda o no. De pronto la imagen de Sakura llegó a su mente, tal vez le sucedía algo y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta y distinguió su figura recostada en al cama, durmiendo profundamente.- "el sueño de los ángeles".- se dijo Trunks. Y sonriendo la volvió a cerrar.  
  
Los días que siguieron fueron como un sueño, Trunks jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, Sakura estaba igual de contenta, aunque a veces el mínimo roce con Trunks parecía como si le molestará y eso empezó a no gustarle a Trunks, él a veces se encontraba deseando abrazarla, tomar su mano, por lo menos sentirse cerca de ella, pero ella parecía renuente a rechazarlo. Un día antes de la fiesta, Trunks explotó,; después de haberle explicado a su madre lo que sucedía (no le dijo lo que él sentía) con Sakura, esta le dijo que se lo debería preguntar a ella misma; así que cuando se dirigía a buscarla vio que ella se acercaba distraídamente, pero cuando vio que él se acercaba dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo.- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- y un enojado Trunks corrió detrás de ella.  
  
Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de haber actuado así todo este tiempo y no decirle la verdad a Trunks, en eso se dio cuenta de que algo iba tras de ella y se dijo que se merecía que la atraparan ya que no había sido sincera con Trunks, pero no eran los guardias reales quienes la seguían sino un Trunks que a todas luces se veía enojado, se preguntó si debería seguir corriendo, cuando su pregunta fue contestada por unos brazos que la elevaron en vilo y la llevaron volando hacia una cabaña que estaba en la punta de la loma cerca de la playa.- Por favor Trunks, suéltame me estas lastimando.- Sakura sentía que unas cuerdas de acero la sujetaban. Y de pronto con una nula gentileza la dejaron caer en un sofá.- Ahora sí, yo debo tratarte con cuidado, cuando tu me has estado rechazando estos tres días y quiero saber ¿por qué, Sakura? Que te he hecho yo, te he ofendido, te he tratado mal o algo, por favor dímelo.- Trunks parecía a punto de perder el control.- Sakura por contestación movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.- No, Trunks tu no has hecho nada malo, lo que sucede......- Sakura volvió a titubear.- lo que sucede es que no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas yo se que has sufrido mucho y no es justo que también te preocupen a ti y....- Espera Sakura, como sabes lo que me ha sucedido.- Lo que pasa Trunks es que recordé haberte visto en los torneos de Cell, y luego en el de Mr. Satán, y tu madre me ha confirmado todo, que tu vienes del Futuro y que pronto tendrás que regresar, así que no quiero que mis problemas te aten aquí.- Y eso es todo lo que te preocupa Sakura, yo solo quiero cumplir mi promesa, puedo regresar al futuro cuando quiera(mentira) y ya que esta también es mi casa (otra vez le estoy mintiendo) por favor cuéntame la historia que dejamos pendientes.- Sakura puso cara de duda, pero ya era hora de explicarle.- Lo que sucede, es que mi abuelo, el rey de Oriente, se ha quedado sin hijos y siendo yo su única heredera debo subir al trono, pero desea que antes me case con un primo en segundo grado, ya que como él yo también tengo poderes psicomantes pero por el momento los tengo desactivados y supongo que mi abuelo tiene algo que ver en esto, pero yo no puedo concebir un matrimonio sin amor, aunque quiero demasiado al abuelo no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.- Así que como tus abuelos y Bulma me dieron protección al morir mamá, yo simplemente huí pero al parecer ya me encontraron. Y veo que el huir ya se me esta haciendo costumbre.- repuso con una triste sonrisa. En eso unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, y una dulce voz le dijo.- Ya no te preocupes, no hay nada sin solución, pero por favor ya no llores más, y ahora si te prometo ayudarte en lo que más se pueda.- Y estando así abrazados escucharon un trueno que rugía estruendosamente.- Vaya parece que no podremos regresar a casa, ya que me es muy difícil volar con tanto aire, rayos y truenos. Así que tendremos que dormir aquí.- al decir esto volteó a verla y vio que su cara se sonrojaba levemente.- Pero no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sillón.- contestó un sonriente Trunks. Después de haber cenado(ya que había una despensa completa) cada quién se dirigió a dormir, pero cuando Trunks estaba conciliando el sueño, escucho un grito que lo puso en guardia, se dirigió de inmediato hacia la habitación y encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama abrazándose a sí misma, son grandes lágrimas en su rostro, sin pensarlo se sentó juntó a ella y abrazándola le preguntó que le sucedía y esta contestó.- Los truenos siempre me han asustado no lo puedo evitar y más cuando supe que mi padre había muerto por causa de uno al estar luchando en un torneo.- Trunks no pudo sino seguir abrazándola y lentamente la volvió a acostar y juntos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Puf, puf, bueno como siempre se quejan que hago capítulos cortitos, espero este los satisfaga; como verán Sakura le esta moviendo feo el tapete a Trunks, pero este aun no puede aceptarlo, así que chicas conténganse antes de que me quieran asesinar vía Internet recuerden esta es sooooooolo una historia, ya que recuerden que Trunks es de todas, jejeje (pero en verdad no me maten no es mi intención). 


	3. Primero me besas, luego me regañas, ahor...

Hola ya volví, después de que Sakura le explicó sus problemas a Trunks, se tuvieron que quedar a dormir en la cabaña ya que había una gran tormenta y no se arriesgaron a salir volando, pero sucederá algo que hará que sus sentimientos estallen.  
  
Nota: Este capitulo en particular contiene una temática subida de tono así que si alguien se siente ofendido o su pudor no se lo permite, por favor no lo lean.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Se sentía tan cálido, no quería deshacer esta sensación, así que abrió los ojos y vio que estaban abrazados, muy juntos, su boca solo estaba a unos centímetros, la cual estaba curvada en una pequeña sonrisa, debe estar soñando muy bonito pensó, y muy lentamente posó sus labios en los de ella sintiendo una energía que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue suficiente sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, su aroma lo envolvía haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran hacia ella y sintiendo que ella le correspondía prosiguió quitándose la ropa que aún traía puesta y luego se la quito a ella, pero lo más extraño era que ella no negaba ni asentía, pero aun le correspondía a sus caricias, así que continuo acariciando sus senos, sus curvas rellenitas(eso le encantó) pero cuando se decidió a hacerla suya....... RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y de pronto se despertó(con ese ruidazo de despertador quien no), al incorporarse en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba vestido y al voltear a ver a Sakura ella también lo estaba y aun conservaba esa sonrisa en sus labios, entonces Trunks pensó ¡¡¡¡¡Que demonios había sucedido!!!!!!!. En eso escucho que tocaban la puerta, se dirigió a ella y al abrirla se encontró con sus abuelos.  
  
.- Hijo, ¿cómo estas? Tu madre nos habló en el camino y supuso que estarías aquí y como siempre llegamos aquí nos pidió que revisáramos que estuvieras bien, de hecho me dijo que estabas con una linda niña.- le dijo mientras lo codeaba con una picara sonrisa. Y mientras vio que su esposa se dirigía a la cocina, le preguntó a su nieto.- hijo quería advertirte de la cama que tenemos aquí, fíjate que la dejé conectada la ultima vez, espero no te haya causado problemas, ya que esta te hace tener sueños eróticos, la invente para darle gusto a tu abuela como a veces no la puedo complacer así que la traigo aquí, nos acostamos y ella piensa que le doy gusto tooooooda la noche, claro yo también lo disfruto, pero no hago esfuerzos.- le dijo muy orgulloso.- Ay abuelito, estaba encendida y pues yo...pues yo...soñé con Sakura, pero al parecer ella no sintió nada, puesto que esta muy tranquila.- dijo un muy avergonzado Trunks.  
  
.- Vaya así que Sakura es la niña que esta de visita, es muy buena chica, así que por eso la cama no le hizo efecto, esta reacciona cuando la gente que esta en ella lo desea.- dijo sonriendo el abuelo a un mucho más rojo Trunks.- pero no te preocupes hijo yo comprendo que sakura es una chica muy bella y al parecer ella tal vez este capturando tu corazón.- dijo el abuelo, pero Trunks no lo escuchó ya que se asomaba para ver si esta no había despertado. Mientras Sakura aun dormía con esa sonrisa, ya que ella había soñado que Trunks le había dado un muy dulce beso ¿Habría sido en verdad un sueño?  
  
Mientras Trunks veía como Sakura rápidamente preparaba el desayuno, no dejaba de pensar en la noche que habían pasado y el sueño que había tenido, parecía tan real sobre todo ese beso, ese beso, todavía lo sentía sobre sus labios, en eso escuchó que Sakura lo llamaba y vio que ante él había un gran plato de hotcakes, huevos con tocino y una gran cantidad de frutas.- Vaya Sakura, olvidaba lo bien que cocinabas, igual que tu madre.- por la cara de Sakura cruzó una inmensa tristeza pero esta paso rápido por que dijo.- Gracias abuelo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.- Bueno chicos, la lluvia ya paró, y tu madre querrá que lleguemos temprano para ayudarla a arreglar todo.- dijo el abuelo. Así que después de recoger todo, emprendieron de regreso a la casa, a Trunks le hubiera gustado mejor caminar y seguir platicando con Sakura, pero supuso que su madre quería que llegaran temprano.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron que todo era bullicio, Bulma estaba dejando el jardín preciosamente arreglado.- Vaya por fin llegan, necesito a mi niño fuerte Trunks para que ayude a los demás a acomodar los demás juegos, y acomodar las máquinas de refresco y golosinas, así que apurémonos para poder disfrutar todos juntos.- dijo Bulma. De pronto, mientras Sakura acomodaba varios platones de bocadillos, sintió que algo atravesaba su cuerpo, como si una fuerza desconocida viniera y succionara toda su energía vital, tan solo lanzó un grito y luego todo se oscureció. Trunks casi tira una máquina de refrescos sobre Krillin al escuchar el grito, pero no solo él reaccionó así, todos sintieron un Ki extraño que se cernía sobre Sakura, cuando Trunks llegó a esta le escucho musitar "abuelo, no me hagas esto, yo te quiero".  
  
Mientras Sakura yacía en su cama, Trunks no pudo salir de su habitación, no quería dejarla sola, que sintiera miedo o que pensara que no le importaba; puesto que Trunks ya había aceptado que ella era muy importante para él, pero se preguntaba ¿él también lo seria para ella?. En eso Vegeta entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a él.- Veo que ya encontraste una razón para estar en este mundo, eh?.- le dijo muy despacio al momento que le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.- fíjate que antes, cuando estaba sumergido en peleas y muertes sin sentido, jamás pensé en encontrar alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy y con quien pudiera formar una familia, pero después conocí a Kakarotto quien ya tenia a Gohan y aunque después admití que estaba feliz de que los sayayin habíamos perdurado, yo no había dejado huella en este mundo y fue cuando conocí a tu madre(aunque pense que pense al principio que era muy estúpida) y ya no pude dejar este mundo aunque mi padre siempre decía que para un príncipe sayayin solo era digna una princesa o alguien extraordinariamente increíble y creo que tu madre encaja muy bien en eso.- repuso sonriendo discretamente. Esto dejó desconcertado a Trunks, primero la sonrisa y ahora esto, pero no le molesto en lo más mínimo, de hecho era bueno sentir que su padre lo apoyaba.  
  
.- Se ve que esta chica es muy importante para ti, ¿ella ya lo sabe?, ¿o esperaras para irte para decírselo?.- dijo en su tono acostumbrado.- No, papá, aun no se lo digo, pero pienso confesárselo mucho antes de irme y al parecer ella es...... una Princesa. Pero primero quiero ayudarla en su problema, se que aun no me cuenta realmente todo, pues presiento que hay muchas cosas que ella no sabe.- dijo Truks muy seriamente.  
  
En eso Bulma se asomo por la puerta.- Chicos hemos pensado en cancelar la fiesta hasta que Sakura se sienta mejor.- En eso una voz adormilada dijo.- Eso no será necesario, ya desperté y ya me siento mejor, comiencen todo, pronto bajaré.- En eso se incorporó de la cama, y con una gran sonrisa dijo.- Muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí y sobre todo muchisimas gracias a ti, Trunks, prometo ya no asustarte más.- y un sonrojado Trunks era abrazado fuertemente por un extrañamente sonriente Vegeta.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
La fiesta estaba resultando como todos lo esperaban, abundante comida y bebida y todos los amigos para compartirla (todos, menos Goku claro), los más exóticos regalos llenaban una mesa, pues siendo hijo de Bulma no haba cosa que el no tuviera, pero el bebé estaba más emocionado con las envolturas que con los regalos, aunque el joven Trunks también recibía espléndidos regalos(paños y liquido especial para su espada, chaquetas, colonias, un suéter hecho por su abuela, etc). En eso una aun adormilada Sakura bajó, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un Trunks sonrojado y asediado por dos chicas de liviana apariencia (malditas brujas) que se habian apuntado ya que eran vecinas. Trunks diviso a Sakura pero cuando intentó acercarse a ella las tipas digo chicas exclamaron.- Pero Trunksy (yiak) nos vas a abandonar por esa chica tan simple. De hecho es la chica más fachosa por no decir más falta de figura que haya visto.- y continuaron con sonoras carcajadas.  
  
Sakura les dedicó una mirada fulminante a los tres que les dejó helados (hasta Trunks la llevó) y se alejó, no se amargaría la existencia soportando mujeres tan vulgares. En eso se acercó al pequeño festejado que era cargado por su madre.  
  
.- Pequeño Trunks, como no te puedo regalar algo que ya no tengas, intentaré adivinarte tu porvenir.- y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos ya que desde Uranai Baba (que por cierto cobra mucho) nunca habían visto a nadie que leyera el futuro.- Bueno, veamos;(mientras veía su pequeña palma) pronto llegará otro pequeño que será tu gran amigo, estará siempre a tu lado, entrenaran juntos, competirán entre sí, pero te ayudara siempre que lo necesites; veo a una gran familia siempre apoyándote, y a una chiquilla de cabellos negros que pondrá tu vida de cabeza y tal vez también tu corazón.- mientras Sakura decía esto todo mundo miraba asombrado ya que hablaba sin enredos y con gran serenidad de hecho el bebé escuchaba con gran atención.- Bueno, tan solo es un posible futuro, ya que uno siempre puede forjar su destino, así que te deseo suerte bebé.- dijo esta sonriendo. Y después Sakura leyó las manos de todo mundo; a Milk le dijo que probablemente sería un niño, a Gohan que siguiera estudiando para lograr su sueño, a Krillin que pronto alguien llegaría a su vida, a Yamcha que aceptará la realidad (sin Bulma), a Vegeta que ya no hiciera corajes o se moriría de un infarto (aunque seas Sayayin), al maestro le leyó el pensamiento y se alejó, hasta las chicas que se habían burlado de ella también querían que les leyera el futuro a lo que simplemente les contestó que la silicona y las cirugías disminuían el cerebro (jeje), Bulma dijo que ella no quería saber su futuro ya que estaba disfrutando mucho su presente. Sintiéndose cansada Sakura se dirigía a su habitación cuando alguien le salió al paso.- Yo también espero mi regalo.- dijo Trunks extendiendo su palma con un gesto algo divertido. Pero para su sorpresa Sakura sacó algo de su bolsillo, una cadena de la cual pendía una bella estrella de cristal.- Ten, te la iba a dar abajo, pero como estabas "muy ocupado", decidí no molestarte en toda la velada, así que buenas noches "Trunksy".- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente y continuo su camino. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Trunks perfectamente sentado en su cama con expresión entre molesta y divertida.- Bueno ya que la señorita princesa terminó el sermón, ¿ puede este, su humilde siervo explicarle?.- tan cómica reverencia hizo que Sakura no pudo sino estallar en carcajadas.- Bueno así esta mejor, no me gustaría que la princesa piense que soy un malagradecido por tan bello regalo y que peor aun este celosa.- dijo un Trunks maliciosamente sonriente. Y allí estalló la gorda.- QUEEEEEEE???????????????, estas operado del cerebro, yyooooo celosa de esas tipas tan falsas, nada es de ellas, siquiera el pelo es suyo y....... de que te ríes baboso?.- mientras Sakura vociferaba Trunks se deshacía de risa.- Como no quieres que me ría, jamás pensé que una niña tan tranquila como tú pudiera manejar ese vocabulario, jejeje, bueno Sakura te pido mil perdones.- mientras hablaba Trunks se inclinó ante una ahora abochornada y sonrojada sakura y esta solo le quedó rendirse ante él.  
  
Ya la cosa más calmada, Sakura le dijo que ese pendiente tenía un gemelo, que traía siempre consigo, y que su madre se los había dado para que un día se lo diera a una persona que salvara su vida o fuera muy especial para ella, así que esa persona no era más que él. Trunks, estaba más que emocionado, ya que significaba que la vida de Sakura era suya.  
  
.- Bueno será que nos vayamos a dormir, pero usted señorito se irá a su cama.- y mientras Trunks salía y se dirigía a su habitación una voz resonó por el pasillo.- Y ay de ti que sueñes con esas tipas!!!!!!!!!!! (jejejeje).  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cuándo el sueño alcanzó a Trunks, este se dio cuenta que caminaba por un jardín que estaba en oscuridad, solo estaba iluminado por una fuente que arrojaba destellos de mil colores, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y cual fue su sorpresa al divisar a una joven con un hermoso vestido blanco con reflejos dorados con unas cuantas flores en su cabello.- Esto no puede ser más que un sueño, o acaso es algún engaño?.- dijo Trunks.  
  
En eso la joven volteo......... era Sakura.  
  
.-Trunks que haces aquí, este es mi sueño.- dijo esta muy sorprendida.  
  
.- Al parecer fui invitado.- dijo sonriendo al verla con ese vestido.- jamás imaginé verte con un vestido y menos con uno de este tipo, se te ve muy lindo.- Sakura no pudo más que sonrojarse y ver que el también estaba muy apuesto, traía un traje de etiqueta con pajarita azul celeste igual que sus ojos, estos parecían brillar como estrellas, pero los dos aun tenían la misma pregunta que hacían en el mismo sueño. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante es que estaban juntos mientras durara esa noche.  
  
.- A lo mejor, estamos aquí por cuestión del pendiente, mamá alguna vez me platicó que ella y papá se veían en sueños cuando el abuelo no les permitía verse, ya que ellos también tenían uno, pero solo puedes verte con la persona que tenga el gemelo.- repuso Sakura a un intrigado Trunks.- y hablando de sueños, cuando estuve inconsciente tuve una especie de sueño, en el que yo era pequeña y mis padres estaban entrenando cuando terminaron se acercaron hacia mí dándome sus manos, pero cuando las iba a tomar mamá me dijo que despertara que solo era una mentira puesto que así me llevarían y en eso desperté.-  
  
Trunks pensó que esas personas habían sido muy listas, ya que estaban usando los sentimientos de Sakura para llevársela, pero el aun no sabía quien más estaría involucrado aparte del abuelo de Sakura.  
  
De pronto una dulce canción invadió el lugar y Trunks, tomando del brazo a Sakura, la llevó al centro del jardín y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.................  
  
*¿Alguien que ama puede sentir tal soledad?  
  
¿Siente tan profundo dolor a través de la noche?  
  
Cuando dos persona se unen ellos brillan,  
  
hasta que mi soledad se va.  
  
Te quiero, te quiero a ti  
  
Mi corazón solo te ve a ti  
  
Creo en ti, creo en ti  
  
Hasta en la noche más fría  
  
He llorado todas mis lágrimas  
  
Yo no necesito tus promesas  
  
Debido a la fuerza que me diste.  
  
Mientras bailaban, sentían que sus almas armonizaban y las palabras no eran necesarias ya que la respuesta era obvia.- Sakura, yo quisiera decirte, que tu, que tu......- empezó a decir Trunks muy sonrojado mientras Sakura sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban pero esta se aventuro a decir.- ¿Trunks quiere decir que aprecia mucho a Sakura como ella lo aprecia a él?.- contestó sonriente..- Pero no solo es aprecio, realmente me gustas mucho, realmente......TE AMO.- dijo este suavemente. Sakura como respuesta solo pudo abrazarlo ya que no podía explicarle con palabras que ella también lo quería desde el primer momento que lo había visto.  
  
Trunks estaba a punto de besarla cuando vio que Sakura era sacudida por un dolor en el pecho, y exclamando su nombre esta desapareció.  
  
En ese instante Trunks se levantó rápidamente de la cama, un Ki horrible se sentía por todas partes, todos también se habían levantado y cuando abrieron la puerta de Sakura solo había restos de su ropa en la cama......... se la habían llevado.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno chicos, este es un capitulo algo larguito (uf uf) así que continuaremos al rato, por el momento no he recibido ningún comentario, así que o no lo han visto o no les gusta (abu) para que me digan que le s gusta o no. Esta historia aun esta en construcción, así que espero sus dudas y comentarios.  
  
* La canción es el opening de Escaflowne, acaso no es lindo. 


	4. El reino de los angeles bajo dominio

Hola chicos, tal vez haya puesto este capitulo un poco después pero es que me fui de campamento para relajarme, peeeeeeeeero aquí estamos de regreso; se han llevado a Sakura y dejamos a Trunks totalmente destrozado así que continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Puedo sentir la magia, puedo sentir el odio, puedo sentirte abuelo, pero sé que tú no eres quien me ha llevado de mi refugio, no es alguien más, alguien que me preferiría muerta antes que regrese, alguien muy cercano a Iory (mi primo) tal vez demasiado.- los pensamientos de Sakura revoloteaban en el transcurso de un viaje que parecía no tener fin hasta que sintió que golpeo contra algo frío.  
  
Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, reconoció el lugar donde había llegado, era su antigua habitación y la persona que estaba a su lado también era conocida.......Itzel la hermana adoptiva de Iory.  
  
.- Vaya, vaya, hasta que la princesa se digna a abrir sus ojos, o acaso el sueño era demasiado hermoso, pues lo siento dulzura, es tiempo de despertar.- mientras extendía su báculo sobre ella comenzó a lanzar un extraño conjuro.- Aunque no será por demasiado tiempo, por que primero te controlare para llevarte con tu querido abuelo y necesitamos que digas lo que quiero ya que debes corresponder la promesa que le hiciste a mi amado Iory aunque tu no te lo mereces, esa maldita boda debe efectuarse, ya después me desharé de ti estorbo.- mientras pronunciaba en carcajadas.- Pero Itzel, por que quieres que me una a Iory, si tu lo amas deberías decírselo tal vez el también te corresponda, y de que promesa hablas por que yo.........- Sakura no pudo continuar ya que Itzel comenzó a apretarla con un pase mágico mientras le decía.- Ya cállate, mi hermano tendrá lo que quiere y no me importa si accedes o no, lo bueno es que tu abuelo aun te tiene anulados tus poderes, bueno querida fue un gusto haber podido hablar contigo, por que de ahora en adelante solo recibirás ordenes, pero no te preocupes cuando vaya a eliminarte te contaré lo hermosa que fue tu boda.- y volviendo a reír estruendosamente termino el conjuro y Sakura sintió que se hundía en un mar de obscuridad.  
  
  
  
Trunks aun no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mientras su mente le pedía guardar calma su corazón no sentía lo mismo, el había jurado protegerla pero había abierto la puerta al enemigo para llevársela. Y así continuaba mientras estaba sentado en un sillón maldiciendo su suerte cuando su madre se acercó a él y con una mirada reprochante le dijo.- Vaya que hijo tan falto de fe resulte tener, no quieres adivinar en que ha estado trabajando tu madre.- Trunks solo le dirigió una triste mirada.- pues la forma en que vas a ir por Sakura niño tonto.- mientras lo jalaba a su estudio donde todos lo esperaban con mirada seria.- Pensabas que tu madre siendo amiga de una gran psicomante no podía entrar a su reino, bueno pues fíjate que no, Angel, la mamá de Sakura creo un portal par que pudiéramos entrar cuando quisiéramos ya que para los humanos normales no podemos encontrar el reino de Inmensidad fácilmente ya que se mueve de lugar continuamente aunque Goku nunca necesito portal para ir y tu padre también(aunque fue coincidencia) ha podido llegar, pero con su energía dejo marcado quien podría entrar o no, pero como para cuando ella murió todavía no nacías, tu huella de ADN no existe en el así que estuve toda la mañana de imponer tu código pero obtuve una respuesta, el cristal que te dio Sakura es tu llave única para entrar y al parecer es lo único que puede entrar ahora ya que alguien sabe de este portal y nos tienen negado el acceso, pero no a ti, así que es tu decisión si quieres ir o no.- dijo Bulma. Pero su respuesta fue ver a Trunks ponerse la chaqueta, cargar su espada, y mientras le daba un beso a su madre dijo.- Gracias mamá, ahora se por que papá te ama tanto...- y mientras se despedía de todos y su padre le deseaba suerte el portal se inundo de luz y Trunks entrando en el desapareció mientras Bulma con lágrimas en sus ojos musitó.- Cuídate mucho hijo y por favor vuelve pronto.  
  
Trunks entró en lo que parecía un tubo de luz y al final de esta se podía ver lo que parecía el reino de Inmensidad y mientras lo seguía recorriendo pensó.- Aguanta Sakura pronto llegare.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************Mientras en el palacio, Sakura era conducida hacia el salón del trono donde su abuelo la esperaba, aunque Sakura había sido controlada por Itzel esta podía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que sus poderes habían podido regresar un poco pero no era capaz de dirigir sus palabras y pensamientos pero lo que más le intrigaba era como había podido Itzel conseguir tal poder y lo peor, como había convencido a su abuelo de ayudarla ya que ella nunca había sido de su agrado. Al llegar frente su abuelo vio que estaba igual que siempre a excepción de su mirada, le pareció que estaba distante y lejana.- Su majestad, aquí esta la princesa, quien ha venido por su propia voluntad a cumplir su promesa.- dijo Itzel hipócritamente.- ya ve, hablando con ella la pude convencer de que regresara.-  
  
El rey dirigiéndose sonriente a esta contestó.- Muy agradecido querida Itzel, y por favor ve por tu hermano, se que esta esperando ansiosamente por ver a mi nieta.- y forzando una sonrisa al inclinarse, esta salió dejando ver cuanto le molestaba cumplir esa orden.  
  
Sakura se vio ante su abuelo, deseo poder abrazarlo y preguntarle por que estaba sucediendo todo esto cuando de pronto escuchó una voz a través de su alma.- Quisiera decir que me da gusto verte querida, pero no en esta situación, por lo que veo ese demonio también se apoderó de tus actos y como te darás cuenta a mi también.- era su abuelo con un tono de enfado.- pero lo que esa %$#%/ no sabe es que nuestros corazones están conectados directamente y por lo que veo te has zafado de mi bloqueo psíquico, debes de haber incrementado tu fuerza grandemente.- Pero abuelo, por que me bloqueaste.- dijo Sakura.- Lo siento hija, lo hice pensando que así regresarías, ya que sabes que yo soy el único que puede hacer eso y tu nunca hacías caso de mis llamados.- repuso este con un dejo de tristeza.- pero después comprendí que todo eran maquinaciones de Itzel aunque muy tarde, esa loca es capaz de hacer las cosas más terribles con tal de querer lograr el amor de Iory aunque al parecer ese poder lo obtuvo de un demonio con quien hizo un pacto, pero también averigüe que ella.........- pero ya no pudo continuar ya que Itzel apareció llevando a Iory de la mano, este era apuesto(pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Trunks por supuesto), de largos cabellos negros, portaba su diadema de príncipe e Itzel venia también ataviada con un traje blanco y con su tiara de princesa sobre su corta y oscura cabellera pero ni aun así logro ocultar su enfado al ver que aun con el traje sencillo que le había ordenado poner a Sakura este no podía quitar su vista de ella.- Sakura, por fin has vuelto, Itzel me dijo como habías estado engañada por gente malvada y que ella misma te trajo de regreso.- dijo Iori muy emocionado mientras Sakura veía como Itzel sonreía triunfante.- pero al fin cumpliremos nuestra promesa matrimonial.- Mientras lo escuchaba decir que la haría muy feliz y que sus dos reinos que antes habían sido enemigos ahora serian uno solo ya que ellos reinarían juntos; Sakura pensó que Itzel era muy lista ya que casándola con su hermano este se haría el próximo rey consorte y al desaparecerla y no quedar otro heredero directo el seria el único que llegaría al trono y claro ella arreglaría todo para poder llegar a ser la reina pese a quien le pese. Pero esa boda no debía cumplirse ya que todo el mundo y no solo el reino sufrirían a cargo de alguien tan malvado y ella haría todo lo posible por evitarlo aunque aun no sabia como.  
  
.- Abuelo, cuando me dijiste que Iory quería casarse conmigo y que tu lo apoyabas ya que era familiar en segundo grado en ningún momento me dijiste que yo lo había prometido, cuando fue eso?.- preguntó Sakura mentalmente a su abuelo mientras los hermanos hablaban.- Recuerdas aquel tratado que firmaste cuando tenias 15 años, este estipulaba que te comprometías en hacer lo que pudieras por la paz de los reinos incluso casarte con alguno de la familia Astral, Iory vino y me pidió tu mano asegurándome que tu también lo amabas y cuando te dije que lo aprobaba tu escapaste así que ya no estaba tan seguro, pero luego Iory me mostró una carta en la que le prometías cuidarlo y fue cuando bloquee tus poderes esperando que tu regresaras pero en eso Itzel apareció y empezó a controlarme poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta, de hecho ella no controla mis palabras pero me tiene como en un trance en el que ella va poniendo el juego.- explico el abuelo.  
  
.- Pero esa carta.- repuso Sakura.- se la di a Iory cuando murió su padre ya que temía por su vida yo le prometí protección no amor, el nunca me dijo nada sobre eso y yo no le correspondo de hecho yo......- pero ya no pudo continuar esa era una lucha que tendría, desgraciadamente, pelear sola.  
  
En eso los hermanos se reunieron con ellos y mientras Itzel alardeaba de la gran boda que le haría a su hermano Sakura pensó que si podía hacer algo lo debería intentar ya.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* CuandoTrunks salió del portal estaba anocheciendo, no sabia si se había tardado días pero para él solo habían pasado minutos, entro sigilosamente por el bosque que rodeaba al castillo, había ido sin miramientos hacia el reino pero ya estando ahí no sabia como entrar al castillo podía sentir la presencia de Sakura pero estaba algo diferente, como si algo estuviera sobre de ella, al pensar que estaría en problemas decidió lanzarse al castillo pero en eso escuchó algo que se movía con rapidez por el bosque y se escondió en la copa de un árbol y oculto su Ki; vio que una mujer con escasa cabellera miraba por todas partes como si buscara algo o a alguien.- ¿tal vez me vio?.- pensó.- Bueno niño lindo te vi, aunque escondas tu fuerza y tu linda cara en ese árbol lo mejor será que bajes de ahí y me digas que pretendes en el bosque de Inmensidad, yo la Guardiana Byra te lo ordeno.- gritó la mujer. En eso un tranquilo Trunks descendió, podía sentir el Ki de esa mujer, era muy bueno pero no lo demostraba abiertamente.- Vaya, me equivoque en decir que eras lindo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eres GUAPISIMO!!!!!!!!!!!.- y Trunks sintió que sus mejillas ardieron.- Pero bueno, que hace un niño guapo como tú escondiéndose de una encantadora dama como yo?.- Bueno señorita, mi nombre es Trunks y lo que sucede es que busco a la Princesa de este reino, pues yo......yo....- empezó a decir este pero la mirada de la dama se detuvo en algo que brillaba en su cuello.- Bueno pequeño, para que traigas puesto algo tan importante como esto, no eres cualquiera, así que te pido disculpas por pensar que eras un invasor, apreciado Guardián del Reino, y gracias a Dios llegas ya que la insoportable dizque princesa del reino Astral esta controlando el palacio y al parecer a nuestro amado Rey y la muy $"#!& va a obligar a la princesa a casarse con su hermano, pero nos es imposible entrar para evitarlo ya que la guardia Astral esta ahí y también controla parte de nuestra guardia, así que te pido humildemente que salves a mi reino ya que tu eres el elegido por mi princesa.- y mientras decía esto se inclinó ante él y luego refirió a un sorprendido y sonrojado Trunks.- y vaya que escogió bien.  
  
Trunks apenado, la levantó y le dijo que no necesitaba inclinarse ante él, pero que haría lo posible por salvar a su reino ya que él lo había prometido a Sakura y cuando se despidió de ella después de que le dijo por donde entrar esta le dijo que cuando se volvieran a ver le dejara un recuerdo suyo y este sonriendo le dijo que sí y volando se dirigió al castillo mientras Byra sonriendo, musitaba para sí.- Pero que buuueeeeeennnnn gusto tiene la princesa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Esta no es la expresión que quiero ver el día de mi boda, ese debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida, no mi condenación.- pensaba Sakura al verse en el espejo ataviada con el traje de boda que Itzel le había obligado a vestir, tal vez era hermoso pero ella lo veía más como un traje de prisión.- Mamá por favor ayúdame a recuperar nuestro reino, a derrotar a esta bruja que quiere usurpar nuestro hogar, oh Trunks si estuvieras junto a mí.- pero Trunks estaba muy lejos, tal vez la estaba buscando sin suerte y tal vez cuando la encontrase ya seria tarde, o estaría casada o peor, muerta. De pronto vio que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, pero fueron motivo de alegría, significaba que el control de Itzel ya no existía y estaban volviendo sus poderes y tal vez la batalla aun no estaba perdida.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************Bueno niños ya que no me fui de rol (debido a problemas técnicos) termine este capitulo, pero espero continuar el otro pronto. 


	5. Una cruel confesion

La linda y preciosa Brendaneko esta aquí!!!!!!!!, upsi, digo hola a todos, nos quedamos en que estaban volviendo los poderes de Sakura y justo a tiempo ya que la quieren matrimoniar pero Trunks ya no tarda en llegar así que continuemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
.- En verdad, no se como es posible que Iory no pueda amarme como yo lo amo.- decía Itzel mientras se miraba en el espejo contemplando el vestido que traía puesto.- En vez de encapricharse con esa tonta debería aceptarme a mí, pero eso pronto cambiara, verdad mi querido Lestat.- en el espejo se mostró una imagen siniestra.- "mi querida Itzel, tus deseos son ordenes para mí, si tu me pidieras el amor de Iory, el ahora mismo vendría a declarártelo, pero por lo visto te gusta ver sufrir a esa joven, bueno son tus deseos, pero ten cuidado recuerda nuestra promesa, te obedezco ciegamente ya que tu eres mi salvadora, pero no debes lastimar a tu ser mas querido, ya que ese sentimiento es el que me tiene atado a ti, así que recuérdalo querida".  
  
Mientras la imagen desaparecía Itzel sonreía triunfante por lo que veía venir.- Muy pronto, mi querido Iory y todo este reino serán míos, ya nada me será negado y pobre del que se atreva a atravesarse en mi camino.-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura se daba cuenta que ya no estaba bajo el influjo de Itzel pero ahora o sabia que debía hacer, si enfrentarse a ella ahora o esperar un poco para primero hablar con Iory aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Trunks estuviera con ella para apoyarla y para decirle que él........y en eso Itzel entro en la habitación. En verdad quería que ella luciera deslucida a su lado ya que ella vestía un traje de noche muy elegante pero para su gusto parecía un show de luces y le hacia verse vulgar.  
  
.- Pero vaya parece que la radiante novia ya esta lista; vine para cerciorarme de que estuvieras lista ya que no quiero hacer esperar a mi hermano pero antes quiero que me das algo como muestra de nuestra próxima "hermandad", entrégame el broche mágico que traes puesto.- dijo Itzel en tono burlón.  
  
No podía ser cierto, Itzel aparte de querer quedarse con su reino también quería las cosas que eran sagradas para ella, ese broche había pertenecido a su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales y por lo tanto solo podían usarse por algún miembro de la familia sobre todo que fuera mujer, su madre y su abuela se lo habían cedido cuando cumplió 16 años y ella juro protegerlo con su vida, ¿ habría llegado el momento?.  
  
.- Vaya parece que estas sorda esclava, entrégamelo ahora mismo, a donde vas no lo necesitaras y quien más si no yo para poseerlo así que dámelo ya.- Itzel estaba ya furiosa.  
  
Por contestación Sakura permaneció en silencio, pero no le entregó el broche por lo que Itzel empezó a exclamar furiosa.- ¡ Qué diablos te sucede ESCLAVA! Tu debes acatar mis ordenes o te pesara, o quieres tener el mismo fin que mi querido Padre, le paso lo mismo por haberme negado mis anhelados deseos, el se negó a que yo amara a Iory, jajajajajaja, deberías haber visto la cara de tu madre cuando lo vio morir ante sus ojos.- Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, Itzel había matado a su propio padre, ella fue quien lo mató en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales cuando enfrentaba su madre, aunque fuera su hija adoptiva, acaso no lo había amado?. Mientras veía a Itzel estaba más decidida a acabar con esto, pero en eso Itzel continuo hablando y dijo algo que paralizó su corazón.  
  
.- Ah, olvidaba lo más importante, también quien crees que se deshizo de las dos antecesoras del Clan del Dragón Rojo, yo destruí a tu abuela y a tu madre; recuerdas que tu abuela Crystal fue herida de muerte debido a esa bestia que te perseguía en el bosque, pues yo cree a la bestia pero desgraciadamente fue otra la víctima, sabes me caía bien tu abuela pero ni modo y a tu madre, tu querida mamá, a ella también la mate por negarse a aceptar a mi padre quien la amo desde siempre, aun quedando viuda lo volvió a rechazar pero aun así el muy tonto la siguió queriendo, así que por ultima vez le di gusto a mi padre la mande a su lado, claro que también te quería mandar junto a ella pero la maldita te encerró en un escudo psíquico mientras combatía al demonio que le envíe y después escapaste para no cumplirle a mi hermano pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes. Pero que tonta por poco lo olvidaba, sabes también quien fue mi primera víctima, tu apuesto padre, ese rayo que lo destruyó cuando competía en el torneo fue mi primer mandato para mi fiel sirviente Lestat.- mientras Sakura escuchaba esa terrible confesión vio un aura maligna cernirse sobre Itzel, así que era cierto, algo maligno la había ayudado.- pero ya no hablemos de mis logros, después tendré ese broche, aunque sea quitándolo de tu cuerpo inerte, así que vamos te están esperando para tu boda "querida".- dijo Itzel con una horrible sonrisa. Pero Sakura no se movió, permanecía con la mirada hacia abajo.  
  
.- Pero que esperas tonta, te he ordenado que me sigas, o quieres que té de otra demostración de mi poder.- Itzel estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Como contestación Sakura alzó su mano derecha hacia Itzel y de esta salió un potente haz de luz que la mandó volando hasta el salón del trono, la pelea había comenzado  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
  
  
Trunks había llegado ya al castillo cuando una tropa de guardias salieron a su encuentro y lo rodearon.  
  
.- Quién se atreve a entrar al castillo?.- gritó uno de los guardias.- solo alguien con invitación puede hacerlo pero supongo que no la tienes así que largo si no quieres morir......- y mientras hablaba de un solo golpe Trunks los alejo y entró velozmente pero se encontró con un colosal guerrero que le tapaba el paso.  
  
Era Cisius, el guardia personal de Itzel que bloqueaba la entrada.- Intruso, tal vez derrotaste a la Guardia Astral, pero yo Cisius te aplastare como el gusano que eres.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia él.  
  
Alcanzó a golpear a Trunks pero este rápidamente se repuso propiniendole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que logro tambalearlo, pero este lanzó un fuerte rayo que lo paralizó.- Tonto yo soy el peleador más fuerte de todo el reino Astral, un inútil como tu no es rival para mí.- dijo mientras reía estruendosamente.  
  
.- Así, bola de grasa, pues de donde yo vengo el peleador más grande es Son Goku y da la casualidad que yo soy su pariente lejano y tu no le llegas ni a las rodillas.- dijo Trunks ya enfurecido debido a la prepotencia del gigante y convirtiéndose en Saiyan con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de él y mientras se alejaba le escuchó decir.- Tonto, tal vez me hayas derrotado, pero mi señora Itzel te mandará al infierno junto con todo el Clan del Dragón Rojo.........- Al escuchar eso Trunks se preguntó quien seria esa Itzel y por que querría destruir el Clan de Sakura, pero ya habría respuestas para después tenía que impedir una boda.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************Bueno la cosa esta que arde, que pasara Sakura le dará su trapeada a la bruja de Itzel, Trunks llegara a tiempo antas de que Sakura pierda el control, Brendaneko no se volverá loca antes de terminar esta historia, solo el tiempo ( y mis sesos) lo dira. 


	6. Batalla en el reino de los angeles

Hola chicos, I´m back!!!!!!!!!, nos quedamos en que Sakura se rebelaba y Trunks ya había llegado al castillo y pues proseguimos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Iory y el rey Kaede (el abuelo de Saku claro) esperaban en el salón del trono que Sakura llegara junto con Itzel para comenzar la boda, aunque el abuelo intentaba comunicarse con Iory para explicarle que sucedía pero este estaba tan ansioso esperando la boda que sus pensamientos solo estaban en Sakura.  
  
.- ¡Oh Dios todopoderoso, por favor mándame una señal que me permita evitar esta boda y la catástrofe que se avecinara!!!.- imploraba el abuelo, cuando de pronto algo atravesó la pared y se estrellaba contra el muro cerca de ellos, era Itzel quien ahora estaba tirada con un semblante furioso.- ¡¡¡¡ Gracias Dios mío yo sabia que eras rápido!!!!!!!! .- repuso el abuelo y mientras se reponían de la impresión vieron que Sakura se acercaba lentamente, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero sus ojos revelaban algo más, una furia que explotaría en cualquier momento.  
  
.- Pero Sakura, Itzel, que sucede, explíquense por favor.- Iory no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.- La única que tiene que dar explicaciones es esta bruja que dice ser tu hermana.- contesto Sakura con voz enfadada.- ella es la culpable de todas las desgracias en nuestras familias y no contenta con eso quiere acabar con mi abuelo y conmigo para que seas feliz según ella.-  
  
.- No Iory, no le creas, esta loca me quiere alejar de ti dice que yo no soy nadie en tu vida, ella.......-Itzel trato de disculparse pero el aura maligna la empezó a envolver y continuo.- bueno ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, ya no soporto a esta tonta, bueno si quisiste adelantar tu funeral te daré gusto, mi querido Iory será solo mío.- y empezó a crear una serpentina de luz que lanzó contra Sakura pero esta la rechazó con una sola mano ante la mirada iracunda de esta.  
  
.- Bueno quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil, esta bien, pero primero.- alzando sus manos hacia Iory y el rey los puso en uno de los balcones que asomaban hacia el salón del trono y les puso una barrera protectora.- no me gustaría que mi futuro cónyuge se lastimara después me encargare del viejo.- repuso maliciosamente.  
  
.- Vaya que amable de tu parte, te me adelantaste yo también había pensado en eso, pero te advierto, no te atrevas a tocar a mi abuelo.- repuso Sakura.- ahora sí bruja es hora de que pagues todas tus deudas.  
  
.- Bueno, bueno, la niña ha encontrado sus agallas, bueno hasta nunca Sakura, "TRUENO INFERNAL".- y unas grandes bolas de fuego obscuro se formaron en los brazaletes que había en las manos de Itzel y mientras Sakura esperaba el ataque unas cadenas heladas le aprisionaron los brazos.- Itzel!!!!!!!, eres una maldita tramposa.- grito Sakura.  
  
.- Pues claro como pensabas que había podido deshacerme de todos los estorbos, y como dije hasta nunca.- dijo carcajeandose esta mientras lanzaba el golpe.  
  
.- Mamá, por favor no me abandones, querido Trunks...........- pensó Sakura y todo se obscureció.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
.- Pero, por que esta sucediendo esto, señor usted me lo podría explicar.- Iory miraba angustiado al rey quien en ese momento se llenó de una luz intensa, al volver a la normalidad se dirigió a Iory que estaba aun más confundido.- Querido Iory, lo que ves ahora, es el resultado de las maquinaciones de tu hermana, ella con tal de obtenerte a ti y a este reino fue capaz de eliminar a tu padre, a mi esposa y a los padres de Sakura. Esa joven con tal de poseer lo que no era suyo hizo pacto con el demonio del cual sentimos su aura, y no se detendrá hasta que nos mate a Sakura y a mí, por lo que nos controlo hasta que pudimos liberarnos como te habrás dado cuenta, ahora puedes comprenderlo, ahora solo nos queda esperar y observar que sucederá.- contesto el abuelo tristemente.- pero yo aun creo en los milagros.  
  
.- Entonces era verdad, cuando Sakura me dijo que la muerte de nuestros padres habían sido provocadas estaba en lo cierto, Itzel siempre tuvo fricciones con mi padre pero el nunca dejo de amarla, en verdad me amara tanto para haber hecho esta locura, pobre hermana.- Iory lloraba desolado.  
  
En eso, mientras el fuego explotaba alrededor de Sakura, Itzel no podía dejar de reír, por fin se había desecho de quien tanto odiaba, pero mientras el fuego se desvanecía su sonrisa también, ya que tras el humo se encontraba Sakura abrazada por Trunks.  
  
.- Vaya, no te puedo dejar un tiempo sola, por que ya te quieren hacer chicharrón.- repuso un Trunks sonriente, estaba en verdad contento de estar junto a ella.  
  
Sakura no podía creerlo, él la había encontrado, él había ido a buscarla, esa felicidad no dejaría que Itzel la destruyera, no sin antes pelear.  
  
.- Vaya y me dices a mi tramposa.- Itzel estaba furiosa.- no contenta con tener a Iory tienes a otro tonto a tus pies, aunque no te culpo es demasiado apuesto, tal vez tambien me quede con él.- eso derramo el vaso, Sakura explotando ya repuso.- Metete esto en la cabeza Itzel, Yo JAMAS he AMADO a tu HERMANO y JAMAS lo AMARE, mi corazón ya esta ocupado el que tu no hayas querido pelear por el amor de Iory cuando debiste es cosa tuya y jamas has pensado que el tal vez no te ve como mujer, no debiste haber arruinado tantas vidas, inclusive la tuya.-  
  
Todos miraban asombrados a Sakura, inclusive Trunks e Itzel, este comprendió que Sakura tambien le quería abiertamente e Itzel escucho la triste realidad.  
  
.- NNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Itzel había enloquecido.- Iory siempre me ha amado, el me lo dijo desde que llegue a vivir con él, que siempre me amaría y protegería, tu, tu siempre me has querido quitar todo, primero el aprecio de mi padre que siempre me comparaba contigo y luego mi felicidad con esa maldita promesa.-  
  
.- Esa promesa no existe Itzel, no ese tipo de promesa, yo le............- Sakura no pudo continuar, Itzel estaba fuera de sí y comenzando a crear copias monstruosas de si misma las lanzó contra ella y Trunks.  
  
Trunks aun no podía asimilar que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Esa chica estaba loca y los quería destruir a él y a Sakura, todo por envidia, ella había destruido a casi toda su familia y no estaría contenta hasta verlos a los dos muertos, tenia que pensar en algo rápido ya que no sabía cuanto soportarían esa lucha ya que los clones parecían no terminar. Pero lo importante era que Sakura estaba viva, golpeada pero viva, y si había escuchado bien ella le amaba, por eso valía la pena luchar.  
  
Pero mientras Sakura peleaba del otro lado del salón, Itzel no desaprovecharía la oportunidad mientras estaba esta ocupada, solo necesitaba un golpe para deshacerse de ella. Volvió a unir sus brazaletes.- "TRUENO INFERNAL".- y lo dirigió a Sakura no importaba que su clon se destruyera con ella.  
  
Sakura sintió la fuerza del golpe pero este había sido recibido por otra persona..............................  
  
Trunks estaba en su versión de Supersayayin, protegiéndola con todo su cuerpo, pero había sido demasiado fuerte el golpe por que cayó en sus brazos.- Trunks, contéstame, por que lo hiciste, no debiste haberte arriesgado, me hubieras avisado y tal vez tu no.......- estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sakura no puedo dejar que te hagan daño, por que yo......YO TE AMO.- Trunks se desvaneció en sus brazos, mientras sentía que su ki estaba muy débil, entonces no había sido un sueño cuando estuvieron juntos, el en verdad la amaba y mientras concentraba su ki hacia él esperaba que ese sueño no se perdiera.  
  
Mientras Sakura intentaba reanimar a Trunks, Itzel se decía que no volvería a fallar y que ahora los mandaría juntos al infierno, desvaneció a sus clones y volvió a concentrar su energía y lanzó el golpe, Sakura volvió a reaccionar tarde pero ahora otra persona se interpuso en el camino.................... Iory los había protegido.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Itzel no podía creerlo, había herido a su único amor, había lastimado a Iory y en eso Lestat apareció.  
  
.- Mi querida Itzel, has roto nuestro trato y por lo tanto medesído de ti, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.- y soltando un tétrica carcajada se desvaneció.  
  
Mientras Sakura, ya habiendo dejado estable a Trunks se acerco a Iory quien estaba tirado cerca de ella quien le dijo muy débilmente.- Querida Sakura, he sido un tonto, perdóname por no haber frenado la ambición de mi hermana antes, espero que encuentres la felicidad junto a ese joven que también te ama con locura, pero a pesar de todo aun te sigo amando, mi pequeño ángel.- y sonriendo se quedo inmóvil.  
  
Sakura se puso enfrente de Itzel y exclamo con los ojos húmedos.- Esto es lo que querías, ya viste hasta donde llegó tu ambición, por favor Itzel ya no derrames más sangre, ya no quiero pelear más, ya no te queda nada.-  
  
Itzel estaba con la mirada baja y los puños apretados, y con voz entrecortada dijo.- Ahora que Iory te protegió he decidido........ SI IORY NO ES MIO NO-SERA DE NADIE Y TODA LA GENTE QUE AMAS SE IRA CONTIGO.- y alzando sus brazos hacia arriba pronunció.- DESTRUCCION ESTELAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y mientras Sakura vio como una bola de energía espectacular se cernía sobre ellos, suspiró hondo, se puso en posición de ataque y poniendo sus manos en cuenco las hizo a su derecha y pronunció "KAME HAME HHAAAAAAAAAAAA.......................................El ataque fue regresado a Itzel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Bueno lo que se veía venir a ocurrido, Trunks y Sakura se han declarado sus sentimientos abiertamente, y ante la furia de Itzel Iory prefirió a Sakura ¿a costa de su vida?, tal vez, por que sabrá ella el Kame hame ha? nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. 


	7. A pesar de todo el corazon es fuerte.

Hay una frase que siempre me ha gustado y todo muy en cuenta "Mal que hagas se te regresara 3 veces", a lo mejor pienses que no es verdad, pero una mala acción siempre caerá por su propio peso. Bueno, ya no nos pongamos filosóficos y continuemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Trunks yace a un lado mío, Iory a mis pies, y aun así esta bruja no se arrepiente de sus acciones y trata de destruirnos a todos, así que respiro profundo y mientras me preparo a contraatacar recuerdo el entrenamiento que me dio mi madre y el tío Goku..........  
  
.- Vaya en verdad tu hija es fuerte Angel.- dice alegremente Goku.- Pues claro que esperabas de una hija mía y muy pronto tu pequeño Gojan también será tan fuerte o más que tu, solo tienes que entrenarlo bien.- repuso la princesa Angel.- Bueno lo entreno a escondidas de Milk ya que ella me prefiere muerto a que entrene a Gojan.- dijo este sonriendo nerviosamente.- Pero eso no significa que ya no le enseñare mis trucos.- Bueno de eso quería hablar Goku.- dijo Angel mientras veía que su hija ejecutaba algunos Pasos del Dragón que habían pertenecido a su familia por tantos siglos, su hija pronto cumpliría 16 años y seria tiempo de entregarle el broche de estrella que había protegido por siempre a las mujeres Kiyama.- quisiera pedirte el gran favor de que le enseñes el Kame hame ha a Sakura, es una variante de un Paso del Dragón pero puede llegar a más si uno tiene el deseo suficiente, harías eso por mi querido Goku?.- en eso una Sakura más pequeña de ahora se acerco a ellos exclamando.- En verdad me enseñaras ese ataque Tío Goku, por favor quiero convertirme en alguien tan fuerte como tu.- Mi pequeña Sakura tu serás tan fuerte como tu corazón lo desee, tan solo debes esforzarte en cuidar a los que amas, solo debes obedecer a tu corazón y alma.- dijo este mientras la abrazaba.........  
  
Y después de eso Goku me enseñó el Kame Hame Ha y pensar que él lo aprendió de verlo una sola vez, muchas gracias Tío Goku........  
  
Y mientras lanzaba el golpe, el broche de Sakura fue abriéndose y el desgarrado traje de novia que traía puesto desapareció dejando tras de sí el traje de batalla de su familia (que es como el de Tetsuko se acuerdan de ella?), el ataque de Itzel fue regresado ante la mirada atónita de esta y luego todo quedo envuelto en un gran resplandor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sakura, exhausta se dejó caer de rodillas, ya no tenía más energía, el golpe se le lo había llevado todo, Itzel ya no atacaría más o sí?. En eso se dio cuenta que traía puesto el traje de batalla, aquel que su madre siempre había usado en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, observo que el broche se había activado y este apareció.- Gracias Mami, ahora sé que siempre estas conmigo, muchas gracias.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la tela de la falda.  
  
De pronto una maltratada figura apareció de los escombros y el humo provocado por el golpe, pero no podía ser; Itzel aunque tambaleante estaba entera y su furia al parecer aun estaba encendida.  
  
.- Eres una gran tonta, fue un truco sensacional ya que me has dejado malherida pero creías que con eso me derrotarías, no será tan fácil idiota.- Itzel estaba apenas en pie con una sonrisa burlona.- Fíjate que aunque Lestat ya no este a mi lado aun conservo la mayor parte de mi poder así que ahora terminaré contigo.-  
  
Sakura no podía creerlo, esa bruja aun estaba en pie y a ella ya no le quedaba energía tal vez ahora si llegase su fin.  
  
En eso una gran sombra oscura hizo presencia a lado de Itzel, era Lestat y al parecer esta temía lo que fuera a suceder.- "Mi muy querida Itzel, lo olvidaba, ya que no existe el lazo que me mantenía unido a ti ahora ha llegado el momento de PAGAR, jajajaja, así que te llevaré al infierno junto con toda esta gente".- mientras hablaba fue envolviendo a Itzel en una lengua de fuego que amenazaba en explotar en cualquier momento, pero al parecer esta haría su única buena acción en su vida ya que con su única mano libre apuntó hacia Iory y formó una barrera de protección en él.- Sakura, Iory aun esta vivo, por favor cuídalo, dile que me fui amándolo y POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME, por favor perdóname Sakura.- y cuando estaba a punto de explotar Sakura se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Trunks para protegerse con una barrera psíquica musito tristemente.- Por favor DIOS mío, apiádate de ella.- y un gran estruendo lleno el lugar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El abuelo de Sakura miraba todo alrededor, el salón del trono ya no existía, a excepción del balcón donde el mismo estuvo resguardado y un pequeño espacio del salón donde había tres figuras tiradas en el suelo, se acercó a ellas temeroso de que ya no estuvieran en este mundo pero un gran aura los envolvía, penso que era el de Sakura pero se dio cuenta que irradiaba de Trunks quien yacía abrazado con Sakura, a pesar de haber estado inconsciente había protegido a Sakura junto con Iory ya que esta estaba muy débil y él reforzó su barrera. El rey sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por no haber protegido a su nieta, pero siempre había sido igual, las mujeres del Clan siempre eran más poderosas y estaba agradecido que sus dos ángeles siempre estuvieran al cuidado de su princesa y sonrío mientras veía el broche y el traje que su nieta portaba. En eso sus guardias y servidores entraron rápidamente y dejándose caer de rodillas dijeron en coro.- Su majestad no somos dignos de seguir sus ordenes, perdónenos por favor.- Ya no se mortifiquen no es culpa suya, ya que yo también fui manejado por ese demonio pero como se habrán dado cuenta todo ha terminado así que por favor llévense a mi nieta y a estos dos jóvenes a descansar y recuperarse ya que han sufrido mucho y trátenlos como los valientes guerreros que son.- mientras el rey daba su orden levantaron a los chicos y se pudo ver entre el barullo a una dama que recogía con cariño al agotado Trunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Era tan confortante, era muy suave y placentero, pero Trunks sabia que este sueño terminaría pronto ya que ardía en deseos de ver a Sakura pero aun mantenía la duda de que si estaba soñando o no, sabia que Sakura estaba cerca puesto que cuando ella recargo su Ki ellos quedaron unidos, así que cuando Sakura puso una barrera él tan solo le ayudo a mantenerla, aun podía sentir su aroma.- Oh vamos, pequeño durmiente, estas en un sueño ahora pero si abres tus lindos ojos veras a esta linda dama que esta a tu lado.- Trunks oyó una voz familiar y al despertar se encontró con Byra que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.- Señorita Byra que hace usted aquí y que hago en esta cama.......sin nada encima(jejeje solo imagínenlo).- Trunks se puso rojo hasta la punta del cabello(doble jejejejeje).- Bueno pequeño lo que sucede es que tenias heridas por todas partes sin mencionar que tus ropas no eran mas que andrajos así que te deje lo más cómodo posible, pero esta vieja guerrera te ha curado totalmente( y con este paciente quien no se esmera) así que mandare que te traigan de comer el rey ha pedido verte en cuanto despertaras, porque en verdad has de tener hambre tu estomago no ha dejado de rugir toda la noche, no te preocupes te mandare una gran charola.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.  
  
.- Pero Srita. Byra no quiero hacer esperar al rey así que.....-GROAR.- esperare el desayuno para después verle.- dijo este con una avergonzada sonrisa.- Muy bien pequeño, te veré después, tu ropa ya esta lista sobre ese sillón, no tarde en repararla, nos vemos más tarde.- estaba apunto de salir cuando Trunks le dijo sonriendo.- Gracias Byra y no he olvidado nuestra promesa.- Byra sonrío ampliamente.  
  
Después de devorar, digo comer, Trunks se dirigió al despacho del rey, donde lo encontró mirando hacia fuera en un gran ventanal, al sentirlo llegar se dirigió a el.- Príncipe Trunks, es una alegría que estés despierto y entero, jamas podré terminar de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi nieta, no te preocupes por ella esta bien, solo necesita descansar mas que tu ya que ella no tiene tu fortaleza sayayin y tardara un poco mas y el príncipe Iory esta muy debilitado pero al parecer Itzel lo dejo estable.- Pero su majestad como sabe que soy un príncipe, aunque no tengo reino como sabrá.- repuso con una triste sonrisa.- No se necesita ser un verdadero príncipe para tener un reino, eso es algo que tu padre también necesito aprender, eres muy parecido a él, en cuanto te vi supuse que eras su hijo, también conocí al rey Vegeta y aunque tu padre nunca termino de apreciarlo el hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti , así como yo lo estuve de mi hija Angel y ahora de mi nieta Sakura Kiyama, que es su verdadero apellido, ya que Ai era el de su padre, pero como no quería que la encontrara rápido se cambio el nombre, pero ahora vamos a lo mas importante, en verdad AMAS a mi nieta?.- dijo el rey. Trunks se quedo mirándolo asombrado y sus mejillas enrojecieron profundamente.- Bueno creo que ya me contestaste.- dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa.- como no enamorarse de las mujeres de esta familia, desde que les fui conociendo, primero a la que seria mi esposa, Crystal, luego mi hija Angel, la mas pequeña de 2 hermanos varones y luego nació mi pequeña Sakura, en honor a mis flores favoritas, cuando mis hijos gemelos murieron en una batalla mi hija Angel me dio un gran consuelo, a Sakura y me prometí a mi mismo protegerla siempre pero al parecer no estoy solo tiene sus dos ángeles guardianes y a ti. Tan solo te preguntare una cosa, ella te ha dicho que te ama?.- Bueno en realidad yo fui quien le dije que la amaba, de hecho se lo volví a repetir cuando luchamos juntos, pero ella en realidad no me la ha dicho pero........- comenzó a decir pausadamente Trunks.- Pero te lo ha expresado en otras formas, vaya dímelo a mi, su abuela era igual o tal vez peor, tuve que colarme en su cuarto y encadenarla para escucharla decir que me amaba, era dura de roer jejejejeje, todas son iguales en ese aspecto, de hecho me di cuenta que me amaba por que siempre que una mujer se me insinuaba siempre estuvo a punto de matarme.- el abuelo no dejaba de reír y Trunks recordó lo sucedido en la fiesta.- mi hija se dio cuenta que amaba a Kentaro(el padre de Sakura ) cuando lo noqueo en un entrenamiento y penso que lo había matado, estuvo a su lado hasta que despertó y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sentían algo en común; no te mortifiques si ella ya te ha expresado algo el sentimiento es mutuo pero mi nieta es mas abierta que sus antecesoras ella no te dejara ir vivo jejejejeje.- mientras el rey continuaba riendo Trunks no podía dejar de avergonzarse.- Ah se me olvidaba sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de Sakura, pronto cumplirá 22 años y supongo que tu eres uno o dos años mas grande que ella no?.- mientras Trunks movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con cara de sorpresa.- Oh no puede ser, tu también eres mas chico que ella(aunque forzosamente lo es ya que el solo tiene 1 año de vida no lo creen?), fíjate que la tradición es cierta, las mujeres de esta familia siempre se quedan con alguien unos años mas chicos que ellas, a mi me sucedió y luego al padre de Sakura y por lo que veo esa tradición nunca morirá, aunque no se si tu acabaras casado con ella.- y observo a Trunks con su cara hirviente.- pero lo peor de todo es que ellas envejecen mas lento que uno, vaya que la vida es injusta no?.- y después los dos no podían dejar de reír.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sakura continuaba inmersa en un dulce sueño, estaba triste por el final de Itzel pero le alegraba sobremanera que Trunks hubiera llegado, le había dicho que la amaba, eso le hacia muy feliz, pero que pasaría cuando tuviera que regresar, él en ningún momento dijo que se quedaría largo tiempo, pero no arruinaría su sueño reparador con esos pensamientos tristes, en eso se sintió invadida por una gran paz y una luz ilumino sus pensamientos; se vio a si misma con el traje de batalla que había tenido puesto y junto a ella estaban 3 personas muy queridas para ella, su madre, su abuela y Goku............-¡No puede ser que están haciendo ustedes aquí!!!!!!!!!.- dijo ella muy sorprendida.- Hija estamos en tus sueños para decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- dijo Angel.- Y que pase lo que pase no pierdas tus ilusiones ya veras que todo saldrá bien ya que el broche te ha aceptado y te protegerá.- dijo Crystal.- Ya vez pequeña Sakura, tus alas han desplegado y debes volar hacia tus anhelos, así que por favor cuida de todos y mucha suerte con Trunks.- un sonriente Goku le guiñaba un ojo.- Bueno chicas es tiempo de retirarnos o Kaiosama se molestara con nosotros, cuídate mucho Sakura.- Goku y sus 2 madres se alejaban cuando de pronto les grito.- Tío Goku, pronto tendrás otro hijo.........- y tan solo escucho un sonoro golpe en algo hueco (la cabeza de Goku supongo) y la voz de su madre diciendo.- Eres un IRRESPONSABLE Goku, tu jurabas que no habías dejado ningún pendiente y te autodestruiste, nunca mides tus acciones!!!!!!!!!, pero ya veras en el próximo torneo interdimensional te pateare el trasero hasta dejarte sin uno.- Vaya, mamá nunca cambiara.- pensaba Sakura sonriendo. Y con ese feliz pensamiento continuo su sueño.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Pero Trunks, debes esperar a que Sakura despierte antes de irte.- el rey casi jalaba a este de la espada.- me matara si te permito irte.- No se preocupe señor, cuando ella vaya a CAP CORP le explicare por que me fui.- decía Trunks seriamente.- Y por que no me lo puedes explicar ahorita, cobarde.- Sakura estaba en el umbral del salón de su abuelo, aun con bata y con cara de pocos amigos.- Uyyyyyyyyyyy, te lo advertí, yo que tu le corría.- dijo el rey apartándose un poquito de él.- Señor no me deje morir solo, digo hola Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste (miedito eh?) esto no es lo que piensas este yo....- No?, nomás me ibas a dejar arrumbada aquí, pero fíjate que no, yo también necesito regresar, ya que debo darle las gracias a tu madre y a todos por preocuparse por mí- Sakura estaba realmente enojada pero luego con voz más tranquila dijo.- pero sí en verdad me quieres dejar aquí puedes marcharte es tu decisión..... abuelo puedes mandarme traer el desayuno.- y en eso Trunks dejo su espada y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Tienes razón no puedo irme sin ti, así que si me das de tu desayuno con gusto te esperare para irnos.- Sakura desdoblándose de risa dijo.- Todos los sayayin son iguales.......GLOTONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Luego de ingerir su substancioso desayuno, apareció Iory, aun con esa triste sonrisa pero feliz de que los problemas habían llegado a su fin y agradeció a Trunks por toda su ayuda y le advirtió que cuidara siempre de Sakura o tendría que vérselas con él, Trunks se sintió apenado pero también se vio contento.  
  
.- Bueno Sakura es hora de irnos, ves dije irnos.- Trunks sonreía de manera nerviosa pero en verdad estaba contento de llevársela consigo.- pero creo que no se lo has pedido a tu abuelo.- Sakura volteo a ver a su abuelo y este tan solo levanto las manos en señal de aprobación (pobre). - Creo que no hay problema encanto así que... ups no me quitado la bata ( y se fueron de espaldas) pero eso se arregla.- el broche comenzó a brillar y su bata cambio en unos cómodos jeans y una linda camiseta.- lo bueno de tener un broche mágico no?, abuelito volveré pronto así que no te preocupes.- le dio un besito y mientras tomaba a Trunks de la mano el portal comenzó a abrirse, en eso Trunks volteo y vio a Byra que estaba despidiéndolos efusivamente y recordó su promesa, saco su espada y rápidamente corto su coleta y la arrojo a las manos de Byra y mientras le guiñaba un ojo tan solo le dijo.- Muchisimas Gracias.- y aun con Sakura de la mano cruzaron el portal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************Bueno, bueno, después de todo Itzel pago sus culpas, pero a un alto costo, aunque al parecer se arrepintió al ultimo....y entrando en otros lares Trunks aun duda de la respuesta de Sakura así que esta tal vez deba darse prisa ( ya que hay mucha cola no lo creen?) pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo y niños.....DONDE ESTAN LOS REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Los espero y cuídense. 


	8. No hagas una promesa que no sabes si cum...

Aquí estoy de nuevo pero antes que nada..... un fe de erratas:  
  
Los pasos del dragón que he mencionado y las demás características de la familia de Sakura están basadas en mi cómic favorito "Tetsuko , la chica de acero" del autor y dibujante, el querido Arturo Vázquez Ceja "Lobo" así que antes de que me demanden y Goji trate de devorarme(te indigestarías Goji, créemelo) doy fe del autor.  
  
Bueno nos quedamos en que Sakura y Trunks ya van de regreso al mundo normal, pero por que Trunks se iba a ir sin decirle???  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Mientras iban en el portal, Trunks se sentía preocupado por lo que tendría que decirle a Sakura, ya que su madre se había podido comunicar con el y después de que este le había explicado lo que había pasado Bulma le confío que al parecer había una mala noticia, su madre del futuro se había comunicado ya que al parecer la maquina tendría que regresar dentro de 2 semanas máximo sino ya no podría ser usada, y el destino cambiaría drásticamente.. para bien o para mal. Pero por el momento no se lo diría, ya que el sentir su mano unida a la suya lo llenaba de gran alegría.  
  
.- Oye Trunks, por que le diste tu coleta a Byra?.- pregunto Sakura.- Bueno yo...- Trunks se sonrojo un poco.- es que ella me ayudo a llegar al castillo y me pidió algo como promesa de que regresaría y como ella me curo también se la di ya que vi como apreciaba mi cabello.- Jejejejee, Byra será muy feliz cuando tenga el cabello violeta, ya que como ella tiene poco cabello, con un mechón de otra persona puede tener mas cabello, fuiste muy bueno con ella.- Sakura lo miraba de una manera tan tierna que Trunks tuvo deseos de besarla y no soltarla nunca más pero en eso llegaron a casa......a casa.  
  
Cuando pusieron pie en el laboratorio, todos los estaban esperando y mientras Bulma se lanzaba a los brazos de Trunks y Sakura era abrazada por Gohan, Trunks volvió a pensar que debería aclarar las cosas pronto con Sakura.  
  
Ya que como el rey le había dicho antes ellas no expresaban sus sentimientos tan rápido, pero de algo estaba seguro......el la amaba con locura y pensar que Itzel se la hubiera arrebatado lo hubiera hecho muy doloroso.  
  
Y mientras su padre se acercaba a él y estrechaba su mano, supo que tenia que proteger todo lo que amaba pasara lo que pasara.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Hola hijo, como estas, siento decirte esto, pero es mejor que vuelvas en dos semanas máximo ya que las corrientes cronales se estaban saliendo de sincronía y seria peligroso que regresaras después, aun mas necesito repuestos para arreglar la máquina y aun no he encontrado nada que me sirva, pero no te preocupes disfruta estas dos semanas así que espero verte pronto y Bulma.....muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo y cuida mucho este presente ya que de eso dependerá tu futuro.- una Bulma un poco mayor los miraba con nostalgia pero con una gran alegría.- Ah y si puedes por favor dile esto a Vegeta... que lo extraño y que aun lo quiero mucho.- su voz se quebró al final y luego la imagen desapareció.  
  
Bulma estaba sorprendida.- Como es posible que ella aun lo ame, con lo mal que nos trata el muy... pero bueno le podemos agradecer el tenerte no lo crees así.- Vaya, su carácter alegre perdurara por siempre.- penso sonriendo Trunks pero le preocupaba el que no pudiera regresar, no es que quisiera irse pero debía regresar con su madre, si ella quisiera el se quedaría por siempre pero no era justo ya que ella estaría sola y aun estaba Sakura, en verdad la vida no era justa.  
  
.- En verdad la vida no es justa.- pensaba Sakura recostada en su habitación, Itzel, aunque se hubiera arrepentido al final no arreglaba todas las faltas que había hecho y también estaba Trunks quien tendría que volver tarde o temprano a su tiempo y cuando llegase ese momento ella...... no sabría que hacer. Aunque Trunks nunca hablaba de ese día, sabia que cada vez que la miraba la pregunta estaba latente pero antes de que eso sucediese ella le confesaría sus sentimientos a pesar de todo, a pesar de que destrozara su corazón.  
  
En eso alguien toco su puerta, era Gohan quien tímidamente le pregunto si podía pasar.- Hola Sakura, puedo hablar contigo un poco?.- Pasa Gohan, que sucede.- Sakura apreciaba mucho a Gohan, ya que le recordaba mucho a su Tío Goku aunque su carácter era muy distinto.- Se que pronto cumplirás años así que quise darte un regalo que papa te iba a dar pero que por lo que sabes ya no pudo entregarte.- mientras decía eso saco de una bolsita de suave tela rosa una linda angelita con traje rosa, caireles castaños con aureola dorada y adornando el cinturón del vestidito un hermoso diamante.- Papá siempre te considero como su hija, decía que eras un ángel que siempre iluminabas cuanto tocabas, y como mamá también te ha querido como tal, hizo esta muñeca a petición de papá y el mismo busco esta piedra en el lago para que la zurcieran en ella.- Sakura no podía contener ya las lagrimas y mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Gohan confirmo que en verdad no estaba sola.  
  
Después de que Gohan se había ido, Sakura ya estaba acostada en su cama cuando volvió a escuchar que tocaban, pero no era en la puerta sino en la ventana y al descorrer las cortinas se encontró frente a Trunks quien ya traía emparejado su cabello y se veía mas joven y pensar que ella era unos años mayor que él ( a mi tampoco me importaría).- Disculpe joven, pero esta no es hora de visitas, que dirían los vecinos.- dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras abría la ventana.- Que soy un tipo totalmente loco por ti.- y mientras decía esto la tomo de la mano y se alejaron volando de la ventana hacia el jardín que estaba cerca de la playa donde aterrizaron en una banca.  
  
.- Sakura quiero que los dos seamos sinceros, por favor contéstame con la verdad, yo en verdad te gusto?.- Trunks hablaba muy seriamente.- Trunks tu NO ME GUSTAS.- Sakura hablo tan claramente que este se estremeció.- TU ME FASCINAS y YO TE AMO CON LOCURA.- y se lanzo a sus brazos como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y mientras este le correspondía se dieron un laaaaaaaaaaaargo beso, de esos que sientes que tus pies ya no tocan el suelo y que tu alma se extiende hasta la inmensidad ( ay chiquito como te extraño).  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sakura se estiraba cómodamente en su cama, aun no creía que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Trunks, de hecho aun podía sentir su aroma alrededor suyo y mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama supo que no estaba sola....... Trunks estaba plácidamente dormido a su lado.- TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!! que haces aquí???.- esta no recordaba para nada como había llegado ahí.- Mmmmmmmmmm buenos días Sakura................SAKURA, que haces en mi cama.- Tu cama, esta es la mía........- Ya cállense par de escandalosos, como pense que estaban ebrios cuando los encontré a los dos dormidotes en la banca del jardín los traje a esta cama antes de que se resfriaran, yo no iba a batallar poniéndolos a cada uno en un cuarto.- Vegeta estaba con su actitud de siempre recargado contra el marco de la puerta, pero una sonrisa divertida cruzaba su cara.- Pero papa, también nos cambiaste de ropa?.- Trunks estaba totalmente rojo.- No, eso fue cosa de tu madre (quien fuera mami), así que ya dejen de rezongar y levántense para el desayuno.- y aun sonriendo salió de la habitación.- Sa..Sakura yo en verdad no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, en verdad quiero disculparme yo........- Trunks comenzó a decir pero fue callado por un leve beso en los labios.- No te preocupes, estabamos muy cansados y el sueño nos debe de haber ganado, anda ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte, te veo abajo.- Sakura sonreía soñolienta y mientras Trunks se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta ( ay quien fuera tu mami para ponerte esos lindos shorts slurp) este volteo y dedicándole una picara sonrisa dijo.- Mis labios deben ser armas mortales.- y recibió un almohadazo como respuesta.  
  
Los días transcurrieron, y cuando faltaban unos para que terminara la segunda semana, en el comedor se discutía la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura.  
  
.- Pero en realidad no quiero que te mortifiques Bulma, tan solo hagamos un pastel y refrescos es todo lo que necesito.- Sakura proponía ante los grandes preparativos de Bulma pero esta le insistió tanto y que aparte no tendría que preparar nada pesado, así que ha regañadientes disfrutarían en grande en cuatro días. Y mientras todos seguían entusiasmados con la celebración y Vegeta rezongaba como siempre Trunks discretamente se acerco a Bulma.  
  
.- Mamá, disculpa puedo hablar contigo.- y mientras se dirigían a un extremo de la habitación este muy calladamente le dijo.- Mamá ese es el día en que me iré, no sabia que era su cumpleaños precisamente ese, no creo que sea un buen regalo.- Trunks se veía desconsolado.- No te preocupes hijo, yo pienso en todo, empezaremos la fiesta antes de las 12pm dentro de 3 días, ya que en ese momento empieza su cumpleaños, pero Trunks aun no le has dicho que tienes que irte??, creo que entre mas pronto lo hagas menos doloroso será.- pero los ojos de su hijo le demostraron que era mas doloroso de lo que pensaba y abrazándolo confío en dios que todo saliera bien.  
  
*************************************************************************** ************  
  
Al día siguiente, todos habían salido de compras y mientras Sakura y Gohan miraban muy interesados en la librería, Bulma ayudaba a Trunks a escoger un regalo para Saku, cuando Trunks estaba a punto de darse por vencido fueron a dar frente a un aparador donde había algo que llamó su atención, allí se encontraba un precioso vestido de gasa azul, era muy sencillo su estilo pero los olanes de la falda hacían que adquiriese diferentes tonalidades de azul, tal vez a Sakura no le gustaban mucho los vestidos ya que al parecer no los acostumbraba mucho pero al ver ese vestido tal vez cambiara de opinión.- Vaya hijo, que buen gusto tienes, es el vestido mas lindo que he visto, hasta me gusta para mi, jojojojo, no te creas así que...entramos?.-  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura y Gohan salían cargados de la librería.- Muchas gracias por el libro de ilustraciones Gohan, es muy lindo.- Gohan se sonrojo levemente.- Pero no es nada, yo ya tengo ese libro, así que espero que te guste mucho, mira ahí vienen Bulma y Trunks.- Sakura no podía dejar de ver a Trunks, le sentaba tan bien ese corte de cabello y esa sonrisa...la derretían por completo.  
  
.- Bueno chicos por lo que veo se surtieron.- dijo Bulma mirando los libros.- así que si ya no van a ver mas vamonos a casa.- mientras caminaban Trunks insistió en tomar los paquetes de Sakura y mientras se encaminaban hacia el auto pasaron por una joyería en la que Bulma recordó que tenia un pedido, así que entraron y los dependientes rápidamente se acercaron a ellos y mientras le enseñaban a Bulma sus recientes novedades los demás observaban las otras cosas que se ofrecían, a Gohan le gustaron los relojes cucú y le pregunto a un dependiente cuanto costaban a lo que Bulma le dijo que escogiera el que mas le gustara y a los demás le dijo que también escogieran algo, Trunks penso en algo para su madre del futuro y observo que Sakura miraba algo con detenimiento así que se acerco y vio de que se trataba.. era una preciosa sortija con una sola piedra azul de intensa tonalidad.- Es hermoso no lo crees.- a Trunks se le hacia más hermosa su expresión.- me recuerdan al color de tus ojos.- este se sonrojo profundamente no pensaba que ella pensara así de sus ojos.- Te gusta esa sortija Sakurita.- Bulma se acerco y pidió que se la mostraran de cerca.- Señorita, este es nuestro anillo de promesa mas hermoso que tenemos, hay uno de compromiso que tiene brillantes pero no es tan lindo como este.- la dependiente se las mostró mientras observaba los ojos de Trunks.- y es igual de hermoso que los ojos de su hermano.- Bueno en ese caso nos lo llevamos.- Bulma estaba muy contenta por el comentario.- oh lo siento señorita Bulma esta es solo una muestra ,es muy pequeño para las manos de la señorita pero si gusta se lo pedimos.- Tu que dices Saku.....- pero Bulma vio que esta se había salido y Trunks iba detrás de ella.- Pero Sakura, por que te saliste así.- Trunks vio el brillo de lagrimas en sus ojos.- Lo siento Trunks, no quiero comprometerte con una promesa, mejor déjalo así no?? .- y después se alejo hacia el auto y Trunks pudo sentir en la brisa la tristeza de unas lagrimas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa Bulma se acerco a Trunks y le pregunto que había sucedido, pero Trunks no pudo contestarle nada.  
  
.- Oigan unos tipos buscan a Sakura.- Vegeta estaba en la puerta de la casa y enojon como siempre.  
  
.- Quienes son Vegeta??.- Sakura pregunto.- Somos nosotros "su alteza".- 2 personas salieron detrás de Vegeta.- Zafiro y Celeste, príncipes de Hossa, gusto en volver a verte querida Sakura.- dijo el príncipe mirando con apreciación a Sakura.- Oh, Zafiro, no seas cursi dile la verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí..- la princesa Celeste se puso delante de su hermano.- hemos venido a retarte "querida Sakura" ya que hemos constatado que venciste a Itzel, esa bruja se merecía que la pusieran en su lugar, te doy mis respetos ante esa hazaña, pero yo también quiero medir mi fuerza ante ti y cobrar el premio.- puso una sonrisa extraña al decir eso.  
  
.- Así que, aceptas pequeña Sakura.- Trunks observaba la forma en que Zafiro se dirigía a Sakura y no le agrado en lo más mínimo (celitos no???) pero había algo en esa Celeste que no le agradaba aun más, a que premio se refería.  
  
.- Bueno, si han venido de tan lejos lo único que puedo hacer es complacerlos.- ya que así me quitare de la cabeza la tristeza.- esta bien Celeste vayamos al gimnasio.- Sakura probaría su nuevo poder obtenido.  
  
.- Pero Sakura no deberías tentar tu suerte, recuerda como te dejo Itzel.- Trunks mostraba preocupación.  
  
.- No te preocupes... Trunks, así es como te llamas verdad?, Celeste solo viene a medir su fuerza y si vemos que Sakura llega a sentirse mal se parara el encuentro.- Zafiro no podía dejar de mirar el cristal que Trunks y Sakura portaban, así que era cierto, ella ya tenia un guardián, pero el aun no se daría por vencido.  
  
Entrando al gimnasio Trunks y los demás se sentaron en las gradas, Trunks pensaba que era una locura, Gohan que seria interesante ver el poder de Sakura y Vegeta que seria divertido y los demás solo miraban expectantes lo que sucedería.  
  
.- Bueno Sakura alguna petición antes de empezar.- Celeste estaba en posición de ataque.  
  
.- Tan solo permíteme un momento.- y el broche de Sakura comenzó a brillar y sus ropas cambiaron por el traje de batalla.- Muy bien lo trae puesto.- penso Celeste.- esta es mi oportunidad para que sea mío.  
  
.- Bueno Celeste, comencemos.......- y las dos se pusieron en guardia mientras Trunks no podía dejar de preocuparse.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Bueno chicos, la cosa esta del cocol ya que Trunks no le ha contado nada a saku de su pronto retorno al futuro, aunque esta no es tonta y presiente algo pero ahora que los príncipes azules (jeje) han llegado podremos observar el verdadero potencial de Sakura y la inminente confrontación de Trunks con su corazón. 


	9. La desición del angel

Miau, digo digo, hola como están chicos, nos quedamos con que otros "amigos" de Sakura han hecho aparición (otros?? Brendaneko no llenas) ah maldito Goji, te tuve que invocar al darle crédito al Lobo (jejeje ya sabes que así soy yo) no pos ni moyo te aguantare pero a la primera te pongo bozal (no seas sádica como Angel ten piedad) bueno, los príncipes de otro clan Psicomante han llegado a probar a Sakura pero al parecer la princesa trae un motivo secreto.....continuamos.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mientras las princesas se ponían en sus respectivas guardias, Zafiro observaba cuidadosamente a Sakura, se veía que había subido de nivel notablemente ya que el broche le obedecía de inmediato y su aura era más brillante de lo que recordaba tal vez su hermana se había precipitado, pero se lo merecía ya que siempre deseaba superarla sin mucho éxito y le daría la lección de su vida, pero aun tenia la duda de que ese joven fuera su guardián eso significaba que también la amaba???.........vaya primero Iory y luego él habían sido rechazados antes de confesar sus sentimientos, pero al menos el se los demostraría sin temor a la tristeza penso con una triste sonrisa.  
  
El Príncipe Zafiro era el mayor de los dos y por lo tanto el heredero al trono, el era de muy alto con cabellera azul obscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran igual de obscuros, su personalidad era de aspecto amable y siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura desde que eran niños, aunque el fuera un poco mayor siempre la protegía lo que provocaba el disgusto de su hermana Celeste la consentida de su padre, quien era un poco mas baja que el de cabellos largos hasta debajo de la cintura el cual era azul cielo igual que sus ojos, su padre el rey Cobalto había sido gran amigo( y también pretendiente) de la princesa Angel, madre de Sakura, así que había puesto a sus dos hijos bajo su cuidado para entrenamiento, aunque extrañamente Celeste siempre estuvo dispuesta a aprender con ella, hasta se podría decir que la admiraba, pero siempre había mostrado resentimiento hacia Sakura.  
  
.- Bueno Saku, empiezas tu o yo??.- y como esta no respondió.- bueno como quieras aquí voy, "TORMENTA AZUL". - una gran borrasca de azul intenso lleno el lugar pero Sakura no se movió, alzo su mano izquierda y la desintegro.- No puede ser, como es posible esto.- y corriendo se fue sobre Sakura quien pronunció.- "SEXTO PASO DEL DRAGON". - y esta dio un gran salto perdiéndose de la vista de esta y dando volteretas puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Celeste y la mando volando por los aires con una doble patada aérea.- "El dragón rojo vuela por los aires y golpea con su cola". - Zafiro conocía los nombres de los 8 pasos del Dragón Rojo ya que los había visto realizarse por la familia de Sakura y la madre de esta se los había explicado cuando él era un niño.- Tu sabes que es lo que esta realizando Sakura??.- pregunto Trunks con mucha reserva.- Si Trunks, son los pasos del dragón rojo, su herencia familiar, mi hermana no tiene oportunidad contra ella así que no te preocupes.- le contesto sonriendo.- y dime ya le dijiste que la amas.- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa seria.- crees que no me he dado cuenta como la miras.- Celos??.- repuso Zafiro sin quitar la sonrisa.- No los puedo tener de quien no le ha confesado sus sentimientos.- y Zafiro se dio cuenta de que el ya se lo había dicho, le habría aceptado?????  
  
Mientras Zafiro seguía cavilando Trunks podía sentir la poderosa aura da Sakura, era muy hermosa, era el reflejo de su alma, y le dolía mucho no poder ver cuando creciera mucho más.  
  
.- Con un demonio, como es posible que no te viera, muy bien te demostrare que no me daré por vencida.- Celeste estaba enfadada y poniéndose en pie comenzó a concentrar su energía y con una sonrisa prosiguió.- Querida Sakura recibe esto... "GOLPE DEL TIGRE...ATACA". - una gran saeta de energía salió de sus puños y mando a Sakura por los suelos quedando Celeste en pie aun con esa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
.- No puede ser posible, a que horas aprendió mi técnica, a mí me tomo 2 años perfeccionarla y solo se la mostré una vez, maldita Celeste.- Zafiro estaba realmente molesto y Trunks penso que se lanzaría sobre su hermana en cualquier momento sobre todo cuando esta alzo su puño hacia él burlándose, pero sabia que la pelea aun no terminaba por que aun sentía la presencia de Sakura.- Bueno, bueno lo siento taaaanto Sakurita pero es hora de recibir el premio.- y acercándose a ella se agacho para tomar el broche de su traje.- Así que a eso se refería con lo de premio.- pensaba Trunks y en eso escucho que Zafiro gritaba.- No Celeste no lo toques......- demasiado tarde ya que Celeste había adelantado su mano y un halo de luz la golpeaba y azotaba contra el muro.- por que no lo pense antes, eres un tonto Zafiro.-  
  
Zafiro se puso de pie y mientras Trunks y los demás se acercaban a Sakura se dirigió a su hermana quien aun estaba consciente.- Hermana, en verdad eres una ESTUPIDA, con que derecho te creíste capaz de quitarle el broche a Sakura.- Celeste se incorporo débilmente y le contestó.- Con el derecho de haberla derrotado, ese broche debe ser mío, no de una tonta como ella que no sabe darle un buen uso, yo haría cosas extraordinarias con el yo seria.....- una cachetada por parte de Zafiro callo sus replicas.- ERES UNA IMBECIL!!!!!!!, tu jamás podrás poseer el derecho de quitárselo, jamas podrás quitarle el recuerdo de su madre, de su familia, que no lo entiendes, que pensarías si te quisieran quitar a ti tus memorias mas preciadas.......y metete esto en la cabeza, el broche no le da poder a Sakura solo la ayuda a expander lo que ella ya tiene, si tu lo usaras no tendría efecto y como te habrás dado cuenta hermanita.- repuso sonriendo con enfado.- el broche siempre la protegerá, por que crees que Itzel quería que ella se lo entregara voluntariamente....ella jamas podría quitárselo.- en eso volteo a ver a Sakura quien se ponía en pie con ayuda de Trunks y la forma en que se miraban hizo que su corazón se encogiera de tristeza ya que solo pudo ver amor en sus ojos pero había algo que no encajaba, había también una gran tristeza alrededor de ellos, una tristeza acompañada de muchas lágrimas.- Vaya, vaya, quien es el imbécil ahora, deberías ver tu cara hermano, acéptalo de una vez ella jamas te aceptara y menos con esa guapura de hombre a su lado, bueno terminemos con esto, tal vez no tenga el broche pero si la victoria.- Celeste tambaleando se puso de pie y con una mirada seria por parte de su hermano se dirigió a Sakura.  
  
.- Bueno Sakura, no podré tener el premio pero te derrotare ya lo veras.- Celeste apenas se podía poner en pie.- Celeste demos por terminado esto, estas muy golpeada, no sería justo.- Te diré lo que es justo tonta, terminaremos esta pelea cuando una de nosotros este en el suelo.- Sakura se resigno ante su terca oponente y se quedo de pie mirándola.- Ven por mi Celeste.- Será un placer querida Sakura.- y Celeste se abalanzó sobre Sakura, esta de pronto empezó a recitar esto mientras levantaba su mano izquierda.- "¡ MI AURA BRILLA COMOLAS LLAMAS DEL DRAGON ROJO.....AL VOLAR POR LOS CIELOS! Y CON ELLA LIBERO AL DRAGON SUPREMO!.- un gran fulgor lleno la sala pero la luz de pronto desapareció.- Jajajaja, fallaste miserablemente, ya no tienes poder para lograr el máximo paso del dragón eres una ton..eh? donde estas?.- mientras Celeste se burlaba Sakura había aparecido quedando detrás de ella y tomándola de la cabeza brinco pronunciando.- "QUINTO PASO DEL DRAGON".- y dándole un rodillazo la dejo noqueada.  
  
.- "El dragón rojo sujeta a su presa con sus garras y entonces lo deja fuera de combate" jejejeje, me encantas Sakura, le cerraste la boquita a mi hermana.- pensaba Zafiro mientras veía a su hermana caer al suelo.- ya sabia que no podría contigo. Pero en verdad me has dejado impresionado, pudiste desvanecer el dragón supremo para no dañar a Celeste, en verdad eres sorprendente, por eso jamás dejare de amarte mi pequeño ángel. Solo deseo que lo que vi con mi maldita precognición no sea verdad y puedas ser feliz.-  
  
Trunks estaba contento de que Sakura le hubiera dado su merecido a esa niña y al parecer también Zafiro lo estaba ya que no dejaba de sonreír y mientras se reunía con Sakura, Zafiro se acerco a ellos y con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo a Sakura.- Muchas gracias Sakura, te prometo que cuando vuelvas a ver a Celeste ella te pedirá perdón y antes de que me marche quiero decirte... QUE TE AMO y que tal vez jamas dejare de hacerlo así que te deseo suerte y espero verte pronto.- unos atónitos Trunks y Sakura no podían creer lo que habían escuchado con tanta serenidad y mientras Zafiro tomaba a su hermana en brazos le dijo a Trunks.- pobre de ti que hagas sufrir a Sakura, jamas te perdonare si la haces llorar, yo mismo te iré a patear el trasero.- y mientras les guiñaba un ojo desaparecieron en un haz de luz.  
  
.- El en verdad te ama mucho Sakura.- dijo Trunks con voz seria.- Y tu cuanto me amas "Trunksy".- dijo esta con una sonrisa picara y este mientras la abrazaba le respondió.- Hasta el fondo del estomago del Sr. Goku.- y cuando la iba a besar esta dijo sonriente.- Vaya eso si que es demasiado.-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Bueno, el regalo ya esta listo, ahora no se si decirle primero que me marcho o que tenga feliz día.....TRUNKS ERES UN TONTO DE PRIMERA.- decía este frente al espejo, su cabeza era un laberinto debido a la decisión que debía tomar, ya que no quería lastimar a Sakura pero lo más probable era que jamás lo perdonaría.- ahhh, por que la vida tenía que ser tan difícil.- de pronto se abrió la puerta y Bulma entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Hola hijo, que cara, parece que te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama, pero antes que nada ten, es algo que te había interesado hasta hace poco.- y al extender su mano derecha, Trunks pudo ver que traía una pequeña cajita rosa con un lazo blanco y al abrirla se encontró con el anillo de piedra azul que habían visto antes.- Pero mamá, es el anillo que Sakura rechazo.- Así es hijo, si en verdad quieres hacer esa promesa que mejor que con este anillo, ella siempre pensara en ti cada vez que lo vea, pero si no lo quieres conozco a cierta hermosa y joven madre que con gusto lo tendrá en sus manos.- su respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo de su hijo que casi la manda a volar por los aires.- Oye hijo no me vayas a tirar, aun no lo pago.-  
  
Sakura sentía muuuuuchaa hambre, ya que después del enfrentamiento contra Celeste se había quedado profundamente dormida (después de ducharse claro) pero al parecer no había nadie despierto en la casa, todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, aunque no habría problema, se sabía el camino a la cocina y al refrigerador, pero en verdad era extraño que también estuviera muy obscuro, Bulma siempre dejaba prendida alguna luz y en eso escucho que algo se movía cerca de ella así que agudizo sus sentido y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe una fuerte mano la sujeto de la cintura y la alzo en vilo, de pronto las luces se encendieron rápidamente y esta se encontró rodeada de todos y fuertemente abrazada por Trunks quien la miraba con una profunda alegría.- ¡ FELICIDADES SAKURA!!!!! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!  
  
Todo era felicidad en la fiesta, aunque ahora fue en la sala que era muy espaciosa, las bebidas de sabores y los deliciosos bocadillos brotaban de todas partes así como la felicidad y la alegría burbujeaban por doquier.  
  
Todos le habían traído lindos regalos como camisetas, zapatillas, muñecos de felpa, inclusive Vegeta quien despistadamente le entregó un precioso broche de aguamarinas para el cabello, hasta el maestro Roshi le regalo un camisón de dormir bastante decente.  
  
.- Oigan donde están Bulma y Trunks.- preguntaba Sakura.- Creo que están en la biblioteca.- contestó Gohan con una gran rebanada de pastel en su boca.  
  
Cuando Sakura se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca de pronto se quedo parada al escuchar la voz de Trunks y su nombre.- Mamá, por favor dime que puedo decirle a Sakura, por más que lo pienso no encuentro la manera de explicarle que tengo que irme y lo peor de todo es que me marcho mañana.  
  
.- Mañana, mañana, mañana........- esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza cuando se alejo de ahí si no fuera que Gohan se acerco a ella con una limonada tal vez hubiera salido corriendo a su habitación, pero no les arruinaría la fiesta a los demás, en eso aparecieron Bulma y Trunks pero no mostraban nada de lo que habían hablado, la fiesta siguió hasta cierta hora de la madrugada y cuando todos se iban a dormir, Trunks la detuvo en la escalera.- Sakura necesito hablar contigo, yo....- Lo siento Trunks creo que estoy algo mareada ya que bebí mucho ponche, pero mañana me levantare temprano ya que quiero practicar, quisieras practicar conmigo así me dirás lo que quieras.- Sakura esbozo una somnolienta sonrisa y a Trunks no le quedo de otra que aceptar.- Esta bien Sakura, mañana hablaremos, pero sin falta eh?, mi regalo esta en tu habitación.- Pero Sakura no lo escucho, ya que mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches subió rápidamente hacia su habitación, y después de escuchar que había entrado en su habitación comenzó a sacar algo de ropa y la metió en su mochila mágica, los regalos los metió cuidadosamente y también su casa así la podría usar a donde fuera por ultimo escribió dos cartas, una para Bulma pidiendo disculpas y otra para Trunks para que a pesar de todo no la olvidara.- Maldición.- murmuraba mientras brincaba por la ventana y ocultaba su ki.- por que siempre tengo que huir.- y mientras lanzaba una ultima mirada a la habitación de Trunks las lagrimas empezaron a brotar en recuerdo de esos hermosos ojos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
.- Trunks, Trunks despierta por favor, Sakura se ha ido.- ya en la mañana Bulma golpeaba la puerta de este cuando de pronto un bólido paso a un lado suyo, Trunks ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Sakura buscando alguna respuesta y encontró dos cartas sobre el escritorio y abrió la que decía su nombre.- Querido Trunks: escuche sin querer lo que le decías a Bulma , se que tienes que regresar pronto así que ya no seré un impedimento de tu viaje, se que tu mamá te necesita y la máquina necesita reparación, así que me marcho para no verte hacer lo mismo, por favor no me olvides ya que yo jamás lo haré, SIEMPRE TE AMARE , SIEMPRE TE AMARE TRUNKS DEL FUTURO.  
  
Mientras los ojos de Trunks se llenaban de lagrimas, Bulma entro y cogió la carta que decía su nombre y después de leerla dijo.- En verdad te ama hijo, demasiado como para dejarte ir.- y mientras lo abrazaba Trunks sintió que algo se movía en su pecho, era el pendiente de estrella que vibraba compulsivamente y Trunks supo que era un mal presentimiento y no se equivocaba ya que en el bosque cercano yacía una inmóvil Sakura.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Jojojojojojojo, soy una malvada ( tu lo has dicho) grrrr Goji, que le habrá pasado a Sakura, habrá entregado el equipo ( no lo creo tu no haces historias trágicas que aburrida eres) donde deje el bozal ( brendaneko rararara) Trunks la encontrara a tiempo, esperemos que si......a veces el amor es doloroso verdad?. 


	10. El llanto del angel

Remiau, estamos de regreso (mpffff brandaff) yo tambiÃ©n te quiero Goji jejejeje, se te ve bien el bozal, Sakura ha escapado y Trunks esta al borde de la desesperaciÃ³n ya que el cristal ha empezado a vibrar y eso significan problemas asÃ­ que continuemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
  
  
Sakura no pensaba que fuera a estar tan obscuro, a duras penas podÃ­a moverse a travÃ©s del bosque y su sentido de orientaciÃ³n estaba totalmente bloqueado, esperaba con ansias un lugar abierto donde podrÃ­a abrir la cÃ¡psula de su casa, pero entre mÃ¡s caminaba, mÃ¡s espeso se hacia el follaje, aunque a pesar del cansancio no podÃ­a dejar de pensar en Trunks, ojalÃ¡ la perdonara....... de pronto sintiÃ³ que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar compulsivamente, pero como podÃ­a sucederle eso, sentÃ­a como si algo la golpeara, y ya no pudo mÃ¡s ya que su cuerpo se desvaneciÃ³ cayendo al suelo mientras murmuraba.- Trunks......- su mente quedo hundida en una gran obscuridad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Trunks, que sucede hijo.- Bulma vio que su hijo miraba muy preocupado su cristal.- MamÃ¡, esto solo puede significar que Sakura esta en peligro, pero no siento su ki por ningÃºn lado, temo no encontrarla a tiempo.- las lagrimas asomaban sus ojos.- TranquilÃ­zate hijo, la casa de Sakura va en una cÃ¡psula, yo se la regale y todos mis regalos de ese tipo tienen un sensor que mi radar puede encontrar rÃ¡pidamente, anda vamos al laboratorio.- Bulma no pudo dejar de mirar la cara de preocupaciÃ³n de su hijo.  
  
Mientras Bulma empezaba a codificar la clave de la casa, Trunks aun trataba desesperadamente de sentir el ki de Sakura en eso entro Vegeta y con su actitud seria le dijo.- Por mÃ¡s que trates no encontraras su ki, la muy tonta lo oculto y en el estado en el que se encontraba debe estar ya inconsciente en algÃºn lugar, por eso esa cosa vibra como loca.- Trunks lo miraba expectante.- despuÃ©s de haber peleado con esa chiquilla agoto sus reservas, ya que cuando lucho con Itzel libero energÃ­as que todavÃ­a no manejaba y su cuerpo ya no debiÃ³ aguantar ya que el corazÃ³n de los psicomantes es muy sensible a esos esfuerzos, ojalÃ¡ Bulma encuentre su localizaciÃ³n pronto por que no te puedo asegurar que la encuentres.......viva.- Vegeta dijo esto ultimo cerrando los ojos y dÃ¡ndole la espalda a Trunks en eso Bulma grito.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ La encontrÃ©!!!!!!!, esta en......- Trunks se puso frente a la pantalla rÃ¡pidamente y saliÃ³ disparado por la ventana ante la mirada atÃ³nita de esta y Vegeta dijo muy calladamente.- Espero la encuentres a tiempo hijo.-  
  
Trunks sentÃ­a que la energÃ­a que emanaba del cristal se estaba apagando.- POR FAVOR DIOS MIO, ayÃºdame a encontrarla rÃ¡pido.- y cuando llego al lugar que habÃ­a marcado su madre supo que sus oraciones habÃ­an sido escuchadas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Trunks no sabia si llorar de felicidad o preocupaciÃ³n, ella se veÃ­a tan pÃ¡lida, sentÃ­a que su ki se iba desapareciendo.- NO, no te encontrÃ© para volverte a perder, por favor Sakura aguanta, por favor aguanta mi amor......- y comenzÃ³ a hacer lo mismo que hizo Sakura cuando su propio ki se estaba apagando, lo concentro en ella hasta que pudo ver brillar sus ojos de nuevo.  
  
.- Trunks.....en verdad eres tÃº.- dijo esta mientras se estrechaba contra Ã©l.- perdÃ³name por favor, yo no querÃ­a preocuparte, ser un impedimento para ti, ya que te amo tanto........mi querido Trunks............- y se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos y luego volando lentamente se la llevo a casa.  
  
Bulma y Vegeta esperaban afuera de la casa el regreso de Trunks, Bulma ya tenia listo todo para atender a Sakura.- Mira Vegeta, la encontrÃ³ a tiempo.- Bulma seÃ±alaba hacia donde venia Trunks con Sakura en brazos.- Vaya, le has dado parte de tu ki Trunks, harÃ­a yo lo mismo por alguien??.- pensaba Vegeta.  
  
.- MamÃ¡, no se si Sakura esta dormida o inconsciente, por mÃ¡s que la he llamado no me responde.- dijo Trunks mientras la colocaba en su cama.- Al parecer es un sueÃ±o profundo, ya que es como si estuviera recargando energÃ­as, al parecer le diste un empujÃ³n de ki, sino la hubiÃ©ramos perdido.- Bulma miraba los hermosos ojos de su hijo marcados por la preocupaciÃ³n.- pero se pondrÃ¡ bien, solo tendremos que esperar a que despierte, anda ve a dormir, apenas son las 6 a.m. y te marcharas a las 6 p.m. asÃ­ que ella tal vez despierte para antes de esa hora, yo la cuidare por mientras, vete a dormir.- Trunks miro largamente a Sakura y despuÃ©s de besar a su madre se fue a dormir.- Tu crees que este par de locos tengan esperanzas, Bulma?.- pregunto Vegeta sin voltear a verla mientras abrÃ­a la puerta.- No lo se, pero estamos nosotros de muestra no?.- dijo Bulma sonriendo.  
  
Trunks se habÃ­a recostado, pero no habÃ­a podido conciliar el sueÃ±o, Sakura estuvo a punto de morir por alejarse de Ã©l, quien la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazÃ³n, pero aun asÃ­ necesitaba hablar con ella, ya que tal vez no despertase para cuando el se marcharÃ¡. Y de pronto recordÃ³ el pendiente de estrella, si ella estaba dormida podrÃ­an verse, asÃ­ que lo tomo en sus manos y se concentro en ella........de pronto se encontrÃ³ en un hermoso jardÃ­n, y en la sombra de un Ã¡rbol vio una banca blanca en la que se encontraba durmiendo Sakura, se acerco a ella e inclinÃ¡ndose pronuncio su nombre.- Sakura, Sakura, por favor despierta.- y esta abriÃ³ sus ojos con sorpresa.- Donde estoy?, Trunks........que estamos haciendo aquÃ­.- Sakura estas dormida, y no sabemos hasta que hrs despertaras, y siento decirte esto pero me marchare a las 6 pm, pero eso no significa que no volverÃ©, harÃ© todo lo posible para regresar...para pedir tu mano ya que quiero que seas mi esposa........  
  
*QuÃ©date aquÃ­ junto a mi  
  
no me dejes en esta obscuridad  
  
es que mi corazÃ³n esta a punto de llorar  
  
Tienes que partir a ese mundo,  
  
que es muy distante a mÃ­  
  
pero mientras te veo alejarte  
  
mi alma no lo puede aceptar.  
  
- Sakura sintiÃ³ que todo daba vueltas, Trunks le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, pero ella no podÃ­a obligarlo a regresar ya que era muy peligroso si la mÃ¡quina no funcionaba perfectamente, asÃ­ que harÃ­a algo que destrozarÃ­a el corazÃ³n de los dos, pero que desgraciadamente era lo mejor.- Lo siento pero yo no deseo casarme contigo.....asÃ­ que puedes LARGARTE.- dijo esto a espaldas de el para que no pudiera ver las lagrimas que brillaban en su rostro.  
  
Mas, que puedo hacer yo  
  
si no verte marchar  
  
Y mi mundo se comienza  
  
a desmoronar.  
  
De pronto unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron por la cintura y sintiÃ³ el rostro de Trunks hundirse entre su cuello y cabello.- Por favor, no me odies, harÃ© todo lo posible por regresar, yo deseo regresar....permanecer siempre junto a ti.- Sakura se dio cuenta que Trunks lloraba, con una gran tristeza en el corazÃ³n.  
  
*Coro  
  
Ah, Hermoso NiÃ±o  
  
Ah, Hermoso NiÃ±o  
  
Ah, Hermoso  
  
No te alejes mas.........  
  
No te alejes y permanece amor... junto a mÃ­.  
  
El amor suele ser  
  
una experiencia tan maravillosa  
  
pero a veces el corazÃ³n  
  
debe aprender tambiÃ©n el dolor.  
  
- Lentamente la fue volteando hacia Ã©l y quedaron abrazados, Ã©l aun mantenÃ­a su cabeza a lado de su cuello.- Por favor no dudes de mi amor, jamÃ¡s sentÃ­ con alguien lo que siento por ti, jamÃ¡s ha estado alguien en mi corazÃ³n que no fueran mis amigos y familia, tu sobrepasas todo eso.........asÃ­ que por favor espÃ©rame, te buscare de nuevo mediante el pendiente ya lo verÃ¡s.- era tan maravilloso sentir su aliento en su nuca, no querÃ­a desaparecer esa sensaciÃ³n nunca........pero por desgracia era necesario pensÃ³ Sakura.  
  
  
  
Yo te amo en verdad  
  
con todas las fuerzas de mi corazÃ³n  
  
y a pesar de todo se  
  
que no me debes corresponder.  
  
Pero, que puedo hacer,  
  
mientras siento tus labios en mi,  
  
que a pesar de todo  
  
no te puedo dejar ir...............  
  
- Luego, los labios de Trunks capturaron los suyos, los dos sintieron como si fuera la primera vez o tal vez la Ãºltima penso Sakura mientras sigilosamente deslizaba su mano hacia el cuello de Trunks.- Â¡Â¡Trasssssss!!!!!!.- la cadena del pendiente de Trunks se habÃ­a roto.- Sakura.....por quÃ©?.- Trunks estaba conmocionado.- Por que no quiero arriesgarte a buscarme, aunque sea en nuestros sueÃ±os, serÃ­a muy doloroso perderte de nuevo, vivir en una mentira.....perdÃ³name Trunks, TE AMO........TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE MI AMADO TRUNKS.- Trunks intento tocar a Sakura quien tenia su rostro baÃ±ado en lÃ¡grimas pero el solo fue desapareciendo mientras Sakura se dejaba caer de rodillas llorando su infortunio y en su cama mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el pendiente con la cadena rota, Trunks tambiÃ©n lloraba amargamente.  
  
Ah, Hermoso NiÃ±o  
  
Ah, Hermoso NiÃ±o  
  
Ah, Hermoso  
  
No te alejes mas.........  
  
Yo te amo tanto, que solo deseo estar... junto a tÃ­..  
  
  
  
*Coro(repite)  
  
Ah, Hermoso niÃ±o  
  
Ah, hermoso niÃ±o............  
  
Bulma de pronto se incorporo del sillÃ³n al notar que Sakura lloraba aun dormida y su rostro mostrÃ³ una gran tristeza, que habrÃ­a ocurrido??  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
El dÃ­a estaba muy brillante, pero para Trunks era como si estuviera totalmente nublado, asÃ­ que ya tenia todas sus cosas listas y el pendiente guardado cerca del corazÃ³n.  
  
EntrÃ³ al cuarto de Sakura quien aun estaba dormida y encontrÃ³ a su madre almorzando allÃ­.  
  
.- Hijo, ya es mediodÃ­a y Sakura no ha despertado.- Lo se mamÃ¡, tal vez no lo haga hasta en la noche, asÃ­ que dile que a pesar de todo no podrÃ© dejar de amarla, te lo pido por favor que lo hagas.- y luego se inclino hacia Sakura y le dio un dulce beso, tan lindo que Bulma penso que despertarÃ­a pero no paso nada, Trunks acaricio sus cabellos y su rostro y murmuro algo muy calladamente luego le dio un beso a su madre y al tomar el picaporte de la puerta le volviÃ³ a lanzar a Sakura una dulce mirada y luego saliÃ³.- Sakura por lo que mas quieras despierta pronto.- Bulma dijo a la joven durmiente.  
  
Trunks se encontraba comiendo totalmente solo, no podÃ­a saborear la comida pero sabÃ­a que tenÃ­a que comer para mantener las fuerzas y el espÃ­ritu arriba, aun asÃ­ no podÃ­a dejar de pensar en Sakura aunque pasaran 100 aÃ±os podrÃ­a dejar de hacerlo ella era parte de Ã©l y Ã©l de ella ya que desde que habÃ­an pasado parte de su ki entre ellos un lazo invisible los unirÃ­a permanentemente. De pronto alguien se sentÃ³ junto a Ã©l y al mirar hacia arriba se encontrÃ³ con el rostro sonriente de su abuelo.- Hola hijo, no me invitas a comer contigo, ya que no se si te volverÃ© a ver mi niÃ±o del futuro.- mientras comÃ­an y platicaban de las cosas que habÃ­an compartido el abuelo fijÃ³ su mirada en algo que brillaba en la chaqueta de Trunks.- Que es eso que brilla hijo?.- Trunks saco el pendiente de su chaqueta.- Es el amuleto que me regalo Sakura, se me rompiÃ³ la cadena y no he encontrado manera de volverla a unir, ni con rayos de energÃ­a he podido lograrlo.- Me lo permites Trunks.- el abuelo extendiÃ³ su mano y de su chaqueta saco una pluma con un pequeÃ±o rayo de luz y rÃ¡pidamente dejo la cadena como nueva.- ten hijo es un objeto demasiado fino, es una aleaciÃ³n muy rara que no existe por aquÃ­, pero esta pluma la obtuve del resultado de unos estudios a la nave de Goku.- Muchas gracias, abuelo, no sabes como significa este pendiente para mÃ­, muchas gracias, bueno tengo que terminar de acomodar la nave, nos vemos al rato.- y mientras lo veÃ­a alejarse el abuelo pensÃ³ que serÃ­a maravilloso que las cosas se arreglaran asÃ­ de fÃ¡cil.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Bueno chicos, nos veremos en el prÃ³ximo capitulo (QQUUUUEEE acaso no nos aburrirÃ¡s con tus previos) no dragÃ³n estoy triste asÃ­ que no molestes por que si no ahÃ­ va el bozal (ADIOSSS AMIGOS).  
  
* Esta canciÃ³n es un super cover libre de Beutiful Child de Saint Seiya, jamas he podido encontrar letra o traducciÃ³n al ingles asÃ­ que me la he fusilado.  
  
* Pronto comenzare a subir un fic de Captain Tsubasa (ahora que el futbol estarÃ¡ de moda de nuevo) lo pondrÃ© en crossover de anime, asÃ­ que espero lo lean, nos vemos. 


	11. El amor del angel

Hola, hola, he regresado, pero estoy triste, ya que no me han mandado rewiews pero en fin, ah lo olvidaba pronto subiré mi nuevo fic de supercampeones (Captain Tsubasa) lo pondré en crossover de anime y en manga anime original, espero lo lean pronto, tal vez comience a subirlo después del 20 de mayo (ya terminaste neko, ya lo debes de haber aburrido) bozalllllll donde estas??( ya me calle ) bueno continuemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Por favor Sakura, despierta, no quiero irme sin ver tus lindos ojos otra vez.- Trunks tenía tomadas las manos de ella entre las suyas, pero la joven no reaccionaba, aun continuaba profundamente dormida.  
  
Trunks se levanto y después de mirarla profundamente salió de la habitación, no era justo no despedirse de ella, pero ya no se arriesgaría a buscarla en sueños ya que ella probablemente volvería a romper el pendiente.- Maldición, por que la vida es tan injusta??.  
  
.- Hijo, te encuentras bien?.- Bulma se acerco detrás de él.- siento decirte que ya son las 5pm así que debemos irnos ya antes de que comience a obscurecer.- Trunks no le contesto, permaneció con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su mirada y luego calladamente dijo.- Bien mama, déjame voy a despedirme de ella, si?.- volvió a entrar en la habitación y tomando de nuevo sus manos le dijo.- Querida Sakura, debo marcharme ya, pero te prometo regresar por lo que prometí, por favor espérame.- luego le dio un largo beso que no quería terminar jamas pero lentamente se fue alejando de ella, no sin antes derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor.- hasta pronto AMADA Sakura.- y lentamente salió de la habitación.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sakura seguía en su profundo sueño, en el que solo tenia un pensamiento......Trunks, el era la razón de su existencia en ese lugar, sin él ya ni tenia deseos de volver con su abuelo o permanecer ahí, de pronto una voz conocida inundo sus pensamientos.- "Mi pequeña Sakura, tu serás tan fuerte como tu corazón lo desee, tan solo debes esforzarte en cuidar a los que amas, solo debes obedecer a tu corazón y a tu alma".- esa voz .......es la del Tío Goku.- Sakura no sabia en si de gozo.- Sakura, debes sacar todas tus fuerzas, debes despertar, sino te arrepentirás toda tu vida, en vez de estar llorando por su partida por que no te unes a la alegría de su viaje......- y con esas palabras Sakura despertó.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Por que no te unes a la alegría de su viaje.........- esa oración resonaba en su cabeza, aun no podía entender que le había ocurrido, pero había un hecho, tenia que alcanzar inmediatamente a Trunks, mientras veía que eran las 5:30pm, debía darse prisa,  
  
Cuando se incorporo, se dio cuenta que en el baúl al pie de su cama se encontraba una gran caja rosa, aun con el tiempo encima lo abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un precioso vestido de gasa azul en varias tonalidades, así que ese era el regalo de Trunks, mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho sabia que debía ponérselo inmediatamente cuando escucho que algo caía en el suelo, se agacho y vio otra caja rosa pero esta era muy pequeñita así que la tomo y al abrirla vio que se trataba del bellísimo anillo que habían visto en la tienda días antes, entonces a pesar de todo el le dejaba su promesa, así que rápidamente comenzó a cambiarse no sin antes ponerse el anillo y mirarlo con amor.  
  
Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, vio que en el espejo se dibujaba una figura conocida.- Abuelo, que haces aquí??.- Aquí nomás, viéndote correr como loca tras de un chico.- Bueno entonces comprenderás el que te deje ahí hablando solo.- esta ya tenia un pie afuera de la ventana.- vamos hija, alcánzalo y se feliz con él, no habrá problema en que te pueda visitar allá, teniendo tu presencia en esa dimensión nuestro reino estará cerca siempre de ti.- el abuelo tenia el brillo de unas felices lagrimas en su rostro.- Gracias abuelo......TE AMO.- y mientras salía volando por la ventana el abuelo suspirando dijo.- Con ese vestido te pareces mucho a tu madre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Trunks observaba cuidadosamente todo a u alrededor, no quería olvidar nada que relacionara con Sakura, mientras pensaba en ella oprimía contra su pecho el cristal de estrella, era lo único que le quedaba de ella.- Hijo, tal vez sea muy doloroso, pero tengo este regalo para ti.- Bulma tenia un pequeño cuadro entre sus manos.- es una foto que te tome junto a Sakura, tal vez lo quieras de recuerdo.- Trunks miro el cuadro, el y Sakura estaban abrazados con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como el siempre quería recordarla.- Muchas gracias mamá, será como un gran tesoro para mí, bueno adiós a todos, espero volver pronto, y si no lo hago por favor díganle a ella que me perdone.- Trunks no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos y mientras abordaba su nave, deseo con todo el corazón volver algún día.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sakura corría con todas su fuerzas, el aire parecía que se le iba a acabar en cualquier momento (solo salió volando de la ventana, eso no significaba que ella sabia volar eh?) pero debía darse prisa sino todo el esfuerzo por arreglarse y correr como loca serian en vano.  
  
Mientras llegaba a lo alto de la colina escucho un ruido extraño que le alerto y de pronto ante sus ojos vio una pequeña nave elevándose sobre su cabeza, él ya se estaba alejando de ella.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Trunks observo que la nave había sido muy cuidada por su abuelo y su madre, se sentía más ligera, de pronto algo llamo su atención hacia el exterior, sobre la colina se encontraba una hermosa visión, un ángel vestido de azul estaba ahí de pie mirando fijamente hacia la nave.- Sakura, en verdad serás tú.- se dijo Trunks aun incrédulo cuando de pronto vio como grandes lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven y pudo leer perfectamente su nombre en sus labios y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió volando de la nave con dirección a ella.  
  
.- Pero que pasa, por que Trunks se ha salido de la nave?.- pregunto Bulma muy sorprendida.- Por que la razona de sus desvelos esta en frente de él.- tercio misteriosamente sonriente Vegeta.- y al parecer no se ira contento sin su premio.(como que he manejado mucho ese premio no??)  
  
Trunks se paro frente a Sakura, como si aun no comprendiera como era posible que ella estuviera ahí, y así se miraron por unos segundos cuando de pronto ella se lanzo a sus brazos.- Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, yo no quería lastimarte, te amo tanto que no quiero alejarme de ti y no se como decirte esto pero yo......quiero irme contigo, no hay nada que me ate aquí sin ti, tal vez sea una locura pero te amo tanto que seria una horrible tortura estar sin ti.- al ver que Trunks la miraba sin expresión trato de zafarse dolorosamente de sus brazos pensando que había sido un a mala idea, pero el no la dejo alejarse y su expresión se volvió una de inmensa alegría mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y le decía.- Pero que tontos hemos sido como no lo pensamos antes.- y los dos se fueron volando hacia la nave.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
.- Sabes que ese vestido se te ve bellísimo.- decía muy tiernamente Trunks.- Y vaya que combina con este hermoso anillo.- mientras se daban un beso pudieron escuchar a Bulma por el comunicador.- Ya que están tan contentos y no nos prodigan de su felicidad quiero decirles que olvide mencionarles que mande muchas refacciones para que mi otro yo pueda arreglar fácilmente la máquina y no me prohiban el derecho de verme como una joven abuela.- los dos no pudieron de dejar de reír todo el camino.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Trunks, Sakura pudo ver el por que Trunks quería regresar pronto con su madre, todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas y solo se alzaba como un gran sobreviviente la Capsule Corp., y mientras Trunks le ponía una mano en su hombro le dijo.- No te preocupes, juntos volveremos a poner en pie la ciudad y todo será como antes ya lo veras.- y mientras avanzaban vieron a una conocida mamá acercándose rápidamente a ellos.- Trunks, hijo has vuelto gracias a Dios, que bueno que la máquina funciono bien, pro dime quien es esta bella jovencita.- Mamá quiero presentare a mi Angel, a mi verdadero amor, a mi amada Sakura.- y mientras Bulma los abrazaba a los dos Trunks no se pudo imaginar un Futuro más brillante que ese.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Y por ahí se rumora la leyenda (jejeje) de que un joven príncipe de cabellos violetas y su princesa ángel tuvieron unos trillizos: 1 pequeño de cabello negro con ojos azules y actitud retadora que se llamaba Vegeta, otro pequeño con cabello castaño muy liso y ojos negros de actitud amable de nombre Goku y una traviesa chiquilla de rizada cabellera azul violeta y ojos de ensoñación ( no me precisaron el color de ellos jejeje) llamada Angel. Me pregunto a quien se parecerán??.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Bueno, ya he escrito todo lo que había imaginado de esta historia ( lo dicho neko eres una aburrida) pero al final Sakura y Trunks pudieron compartir su amor mutuamente y antes que nada error de erratas: Trunks no cumplió 19, cumplió 20, ya que el estuvo 2 veces en la cámara del tiempo, y me di cuenta por que ahorita están pasando Cell y me di cuenta que la voz de Vegeta estaba sentando sus bases para Hanamichi (ese cell no solo se roba mis células sino también mis diálogos ¡malditos insectos! Jojojo) y bueno no me despido solo digo hasta luego ya que seguiré subiendo fics y este mundo es pequeño, así que chicos criticas y regaños estarán al costo así que espero muchos REWIEWS( ay neko hasta crees que te leen) y tu hasta crees que vivirás para verlos ( no brendaneko piedad!!!!!)bueno niños mucha suerte, tal vez suba el epilogo un ratito más asi que pendientes.  
  
Brendaneko por siempre suya. 


End file.
